


Howl of the soul

by natalyna88



Category: South Park
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Androsexual, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, First fanfic ever, Hybrid - Freeform, Mental Instability, Multiple Pairings, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Other, POV First Person, Please dont kill me, Teasing, Yandere tendency, accidentally become a villain, clean up in the underworld, demon and monster are real, extra apendages, hick town, learn to fight, oc become badass, possible multiple ending, possibly give you the urge to sing along, powers are real, slight PTSD, spinoff kinda, subplot of being a hot villain, super hero AU, tonne of song, volontary double personality, weight loss, work at raisins, work to get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalyna88/pseuds/natalyna88
Summary: Starting a new life in a new town not easy let me tell you. I am used to move from place to place but it never gets easier. Especially when you accidentally become a villain. Though I hide it well enough. Thank god my besties are always there for me. Starting high school in a new school while trying to survive adolescence…. Yep, you guessed it one hell of a challenge.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Original Female Character(s), Craig Tucker/Original Female Character(s), Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Damien Thorn/OC, Kenny McCormick/Original Character(s), Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Reader, Mike "Vampir" Makowski/Original Female Character(s), Mysterion (South Park)/Original Character(s), Pete Thelman/Original Female Character, Stan Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Token Black/Nichole Daniels, cartman& oc, dovahkiin & oc, token black & oc, tweek tweak & oc
Kudos: 4





	1. The birth of the siren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solstice_Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstice_Sunrise/gifts).



> This fic is kinda like a spinoff or a butterfly effect (don’t really know in whichever fit) of the wonderful fanfic the echoes of our heart by solstice_sunrise. here the link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134543/chapters/55360930  
> There is going to be a lot of similitude and parts were taken from the original fanfic (cus some scenes are just golden and perfect). by chapter 6 it will make sense. I am using solstice_sunrise fic as the base but I promise it will spin into its own path.  
> In my ‘’spinoff’’ I age the character to around 16-17 so there going to be in 10th or 11 grades. I haven't decided yet. They're also gonna be some fluff, angst, and lemon. ( I will put a warning on a note if you're the type to not like lemon or violence so you can jump it). They are almost adults so be prepared for hormonal problems and teenage crisis since there almost grown-ups.  
> So... if you don’t like it, I am sorry. But if you do please send some love my way and give the triple love to the original fic. Cause without jacket bones I wouldn’t had all these ideas to make this story. And thank you SOLSTICE_SUNRISE for allowing me to use your story as a skeleton for mine. The first 5 chapters will follow the same basis before switching to a new path. Please stay with me on this one. It is literally my first fic ever. So plz don't kill me T_T. I hope you will love this story as much as I had when writing it.  
> For the dialog: “ ” will be used when a character speaks, ‘___’ will be when the character thinks' ' when pointing some particular detail and italic thick black letters are when they sing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of south park, music/song use here. Neither of the other characters of the other show mention in this fic. The original fic is own by solstice_sunrise. I am only using the story as the Skeleton for mine and adding more meat as I go to this fic that is already as delicious as a triple chocolate devil cake. I only own the Oc.

Chapter 1 The birth of the siren  
O.C P.O.V  
As I was walking through the local U-Stor-It at night, I thought that it was not an easy thing to do. Luckily for me, the units are not far away from my new home. The key of the main warehouse was on the wall in the office. To think they would just leave the key out in the open like that. ‘Ok, so note to self; never store stuff here. ‘  
I carefully took another step, trying to figure out how to move between the boxes and the garbage people wanted to keep here. The warehouse's massive doors let in an awful breeze. The freezing air snuck inside and I was sure that if I spent the night here I would never wake up again. Although my blood was pumping so hard in my ears that I could barely focus on the bone-chilling cold surrounding me. I am used to the cold, but this is insanity. It felt like the wind could pass through me like I wasn’t wearing anything.  
‘’ Why do people keep all this garbage?’’ I said while moving around a box that was leaking a greenish liquid. 'Yuk, I am so not touching that.'  
I took another silent step up to the rusty metal stairs that lead to the second-floor office. A loud noise caught my attention. A group of boys were on the other side of the warehouse.  
‘’I told you we should had taken a left at the last storage unit.’’  
‘’ Shut up Mosquito’’  
Since I was on the far end of the building away from the door, I could see them, however, I was fairly sure they couldn't see me. Over the years they upgraded their costumes. Now they looked like actual heroes compared to their Halloween like costumes of their debut.  
I had to get out. They were here for someone else, probably some random villain they challenged to a fight. I didn't know for sure and I wasn’t staying around to find out!  
Of all the nights to come here, it had to be the one that my “Oh so lovely bitch” of a boss had to hide my first paycheque. To supposedly test me on how much I wanted that money and to keep my job. 'For sure I want my f***** money! I work my ass off! I had to flirt with these old geezers and have my butt pinched so much that I literally got bruised. Now she’s testing me on my will to keep this job! It really is because I need the money that I’m dealing with this shit...'. She thought to herself. To test me on how much I want to keep my job as a waitress, what a joke. The moment she went to ask for her check; miss Classi smirked, leaned over her desk and whispered:  
“Oh sweety, that’s not how it works. If you want it, go find it.”  
Thankfully, the other girls were really supportive. Unlike the boss bitch,the girls were like a family. Always there when she felt overwhelmed by more daring customers and gave her advice on how to deal with them. Like they said, my paycheck was tucked away in the U-Store-It main warehouse office. Thank god it was not in a personal warehouse, she didn't want to get in trouble or worse, die under a tonne of ‘personal garbage’.  
Thankfully the warehouse was close enough to my new home, probably because South Park tended to place run-down and decrypted buildings in the same place. It is not a castle but it is home. A little cottage in the woods just at the edge of town. Literally, my closest neighbor was a rundown Sodo Sopa and a decrepit house that felt like it was guarding a dump and a junkyard where homeless people hang out. 

The pack of teenagers were drawing closer. I shook away my thoughts, knowing that I had to climb the stairs I was currently crouching over. From what I could tell from the security light, there was a door that led somewhere else. I hope the way out, if I remembered right. I think I saw a ladder just outside the door.  
Hopefully, I get there without catching their attention. If I am caught,I can always play the fool that got lost. This might become a really funny story for my future grandchild.  
At that moment something clicked in my head. An idea that definitely, under no circumstances, would ever work. 'Would it work?' I glanced at the group of masked young men; they had gotten closer to the stairs. I almost turned to stone when one of them scanned the area where I was hunched over. They must have missed me though since nothing happened.  
‘It’s now or never…’ I thought. I have my first day of school tomorrow. I needed to try something.  
I sighed, then cleared my throat, alerting them to my presence.  
And hummed.  
It was the first song that came to mind. Dragon song from final fantasy XIV: heavenward. It was a melancholic and mournful song, so I thought it might be a little creepy. I apparently was right, as a familiar voice half-whispered:  
‘’What the fuck...? ‘’  
I almost giggled, from what my coussin ranted, The Coon never was one to keep things fantastical. I inched up another step, the door to the roof looked like it was miles away. But my plan seemed to be working.  
Because of how echoey the almost empty warehouse was, my voice seemed to come from everywhere at the same time. And in the near-complete darkness, I could have been anywhere. It was driving them crazy. On high alert they got back to back in case of an ambush. It was funny to see them taken by surprise like that.  
As I got to the chorus of the song, I noticed they all had frozen in place. Scanning the room to find the source.. As I continued to sing, I swear I heard a few gasps while the others were holding their breath.  
‘’Children of the land do you hear ‘’  
‘’ Echoes of truths that once rang clear ‘’  
‘’Two souls intertwined ‘’  
‘’ One true love they did find ‘’  
‘’Bringing land and heavens near ‘’  
I tried to climb two stairs two by two, but my boots made the metal creek.’shit’ To cover it up I quickly continued the song, making it extra melodic so they wouldn't notice. Though a few heads did turn my direction.  
‘’But flames that burn full bright, soon fell dark ‘’  
‘’ Memories dimmed by shadowed hearts ‘’  
‘’ In the waxing gloom did wane the lover's moon ‘’  
‘’Watching as their worlds drift apart ‘’  
They were walking towards me now, but slowly. They probably weren't sure where I was for sure, but I knew it was just a matter of time before they figured it out. I held the last note for a long time to cover up my climb of two more steps.  
‘’One soul's cry ‘’  
‘’ A passion dwelling within ‘’  
I was right at the door, and I could feel the freezing cold seeping through it onto my bare hands. I almost wanted to stay behind in the slightly warmer warehouse, but I really had no option.  
Right as the last few lines began, I quickly opened the door and slipped out onto the roof, a little sad I couldn't finish the song, even in my current situation.  
‘’Sacrifice, a final plea to her kin’’  
In the brief moment when the full moon light bouncing off the snow let me see inside much more clearly, I saw them in their superhero costumes, mouths agape, staring at where I was standing. The moonlight makes my silhouette appear in view. As they start to climb up like the devil was after them, I close the door letting them enough time to hear the last 2 lines.  
‘’Yet this bond of hope, by treachery was broke ‘’  
‘’Scattering her words to the wind ‘’

I didn't see much of anything after that, the wind announced the start of a snowstorm. On tv they said it was not supposed to start before 2am. Obviously mother nature didn’t get the memo.  
I had no idea what living in a mountain town was like yet. Either way, now I was gonna have to run away from boys twice my size in a foot of snow and snowblind.  
Over my pettiness, I heard them loudly slam on the door. The owner of this place really needed to take better care of the place, the door was covered in rust. On the other hand it gave me just enough time to find a safe spot to hide.  
I ran as well as I could away from the side of the roof, but then I realized something. I had no idea how to get down. I thought I knew where the fire escape was, but in the thick snowfall and darkness of the night, it was pretty hard to figure out where I was even with the help of the moonlight.  
I cursed myself again for staying too long in the warehouse, and dove behind some random machine near me, it was covered in ice and looked like it didn't even work anymore. If it ever worked at all judging by the amount of rust and gunk on it. I figured it was the best hiding place I’d get on a roof and bonus I was temporarily shielded from the wind.  
I heard the door burst open after a minute and several of the hero’s voices and pain grows rang out into the silent night.  
"Where are you?!" By the high-pitched voice alone, I'm pretty sure that's Mosquito.  
"Who are you bitch?!" That one's also pretty obvious, only The coon would be this rude and loud.  
"Show yourself "  
'Wait... who was that?' I thought. 'Super Dude? His voice is kinda deep..... No, his voice is flat and bored. Wait no it was deeper than that. Almost like a baritone singer. This guy's voice was full of anger or something. Kinda hot actually..... a total panty dropper voice, even if he is hunting me down while I slowly freeze to death.’  
One of them walked closer to the machine I was hiding behind.  
‘’Stupid weather I ca..ca.can't see anything’’ said Fast pass.  
As I peeked from the side of the machine, Mysterion caught a glimpse of me.  
‘’There you are’’ he said.  
I screeched a little and pulled my scarf over my face, concealing my identity even if it was hard to breathe. Thankfully it was knitted, so I could at least see through it a little.  
There was a tense silence, and I could hear the other freedom pals calling out for me around the roof. Thankfully his gruff voice interrupted the awkwardness. "Why are you up here?"  
"Because I was running away from you guys." I could almost feel him roll his eyes.  
"Ugh, I mean why were you in there?"  
"Oh. Don't think I can answer that for you dude."  
"Why?"  
"I just really, really don't want to."  
He scoffed. "Listen, kid, I either get an answer out of you and let you go, or my friends and I beat you up for interfering with our mission. Your choice!"  
Now it was my turn to scoff. 'Dude, why would I tell you about my nightmare of a boss? Even if you are a hero.' I ignored my thoughts. " Don't call me kid. I'm like, the same age as you."  
"Was that an answer? I can't hear you through your bizarre disguise."  
Disguise? It's just a scarf. Whatever, I might as well tell him the truth since he doesn't know who I am. Or at least... some of the truth. I sighed. "Fine, you win."  
I took a deep breath. "So, my aunty needs some extra money since my uncle just disappeared, plus she’s taking me in so I tried getting a job. However no one was willing to hire me except maybe the peppermint hippo and one more place, and no chance in hell I’m going to go work in a hooker joint."  
I had a feeling I should hurry up.  
"I, uh, came in here to find pieces of scrap metal and stuff to sell, so I can help out my aunty. But since it's technically stealing I didn't wanna get caught. You just heard me sing because I thought was sure I was alone and it one on my favorite songs right now"  
There was another awkward moment of silence. I felt guilty, it wasn't a whole lie, but I still took some parts completely out. It’s not a lie if you don't tell all the details right?  
'Technically, I did tell him why I was here for so long. I was really trying to find stuff to sell when they all interrupted me... ' I argued with myself.  
I did go in and pick up some metal pieces to sell, so I guess I do have some proof. I emptied out my coat pockets, letting the masked hero see my pitiful attempt at money making. A broken hand size r2d2 statue made from bold and nuts, a few computer chips and a little broken jewelry chain covered in rust.  
He was quiet for a moment, and I was sure I had been caught. Then he did something unexpected.  
He rummaged around under his cape for something, and pulled out a few torn and crumpled up 1 and 5-dollar bills. He extended his arm out to me to take it.  
"Here. Sounds like you need it more than I do." I froze. He was being so nice, but I didn't want to take it. We really did need it, sure, but I couldn't just take a super hero's money. Especially since, according to my cousin, he was the most selfless of them all.  
Before I could resist though, I heard someone yell!  
Because of his outcry, soon the rest of the Freedom pals were surrounding me and Mysterion.  
"Mysterion, what are you doing?!" I whipped my head around and met face to scarf with Tupperware. He was pretty easy to distinguish from the rest, mostly because although he did wear something over his head to disguise himself. It was, Tupperware, and he was the only black hero in their franchise. Completely clear except for a small red fabric over his eye that I was sure he could see through. Lucky bastard, he doesn’t feel the wind.  
Mysterion had yet to drop his hand, frozen in place, and was still facing towards me. I guess he still wanted me to take it.  
I glanced around, everyone seemed to realize what was going on, besides the Coon, he was still catching his breath. Compared to when he started he did lose some weight. But looks like he still needs to work on his shity cardio. Like always, he is last to arrive after a run. Good power stat but zero in speed.  
"Um..." Wonder Tweek said, unsure of what to do.  
"Why… ugh, why... Is that chick wearing a scarf on her face?" The coon finally seemed to pull himself together.  
"Yeah what is she, some lame supervillain?" Human kite agreed.  
"One, it’s called fashion, two, it freaking cold and three I’m not a villain!"  
"Of course, you are, you're mugging me!" Mysterion retorted angrily.  
"Dude, if she's mugging you just stop her." One of the boys yelled at him.  
Mysterion violently jerked back, but his arm stayed in the same position. Like something was holding it there.  
The coon gasped dramatically. "That chick is holding Mysterion Hostage with her Singing powers!"  
Singing powers. As fun as that sounded, “Dude." Said, with as much self-confidence as someone wearing a scarf as a face-mask. “That was just a distraction. I was trying to avoid you.”  
"Don't deny it! Why else would you be avoiding us if you didn’t have some terrible curse?" The coon spoke with such self-assurance, I figured I should just play along and hopefully get home sooner and don't end up with frostbite.  
Singing powers. Yeah, I could definitely work with that.  
I sighed dramatically and rose my arms in defeat. "I admit it! I needed money for my.... Lair and I saw that good old Mysterion here had some in his pocket. You know lycra is not the best fabric if you want to hide anything."  
I glanced at Mysterion to make sure he was okay with this and he kept the same straight face so I assumed it's all good.  
The coon burst out laughing. "Well that's a huge mistake! Ke- Uh, Mysterion is like super poor. Of all people, you decided to mug him!" He continued to laugh at my apparent mistake, and out of the corner of my eye I saw. Mysterion grimacing through his mask.  
"Shut it Fatass." Human Kite defended. Mysterion couldn't help but crack a smile, even though none of the boys could see it.  
Mosquito joined in. "I think maybe you should get a better costume first. I'm pretty sure just a scarf on your face isn't a very effective way to hide your identity."  
"You're correct in what you say, I just have to ask. Are you supposed to be a Mosquito?."  
Mosquito flushed a little bit. " yeah! And it’s a better power than you have! What are you, just some random singer?"  
"What are you, some random annoying buzzing bug?"  
"I kill people!"  
"I could literally end you with some Febreze, needle-nose."  
The coon groaned. "Enough of this shit. You're obviously not a full nemesis yet, go flesh out your character a little bit more and then we'll talk."  
"Well hang on, you don't even know who I am!"  
"ugh whiny bitch,… fine what's your name?"  
"....."  
"What?" The coon looked impatient.  
"I just realized I don't have a name." I said, flushing a tiny bit under my 'Disguise'.  
A few of them facepalmed. And honestly, I couldn't blame them. Human Kite flew in to save the day.  
"Well, your powers are connected to your singing, right?"  
"Yeah, sure." I was still pretty certain I don't have powers, Mysterion was just being nice to me.  
"Well your name should reflect that, right? How about, uh, The music meister?" He said, smiling lightly. I didn't know what to say. Or rather, I did, I just wanted to be nice. It was not a perfect name, but I had no better ideas.  
"Dude that's fucking gay." The coon said.  
I patted the Human Kite on the shoulder. "Yeah, it's not exactly what I was looking for, but thanks anyway"  
They all thought a minute. "Uh... Well, how about... Acapella?" Tupperware chimed in. "Like singing without music, it does sound cool, no? ."  
"That's better, but I don't think I has enough wow to fit what I can really do." I said, giggling slightly.  
Suddenly, everybody was pitching ideas for my character name. Most of them had something to do with music, but a few were just completely random, things like "black roses" "cyclone" and "moon dragon". It was weird and completely out of context. But most of them were serious attempts at names. I really appreciated how into it they were, especially since I was just some weird girl on a goddamn roof while a storm was starting..  
Finally, I found one. The entire time, The coon had been the one throwing out the joke names, so I wasn't really paying too much attention to him.  
"Uh, how about 'The siren' ".He gave no more context, but the way it sounded just felt so...right. Like an old legend, no one remembers all the details, but most people still know the main points of the story.  
"Ooh.... that actually sounds nice. It has a punch to it! But what do you mean by it?" Everyone went silent and glanced around at one another, probably surprised.  
The coon looked just as shocked at my response as the others, I don't think he was even taking himself seriously when he said it.  
He cleared his throat, trying to pretend he was 100% ready with an answer. "Well, Obviously, she charms us all with her song, just like sirens used to do to sailors, duh."  
"...Coon, I don't think that-" Mysterion started.  
"It's perfect!"  
"It is?" Everyone said at once.  
"Yeah! It fits my power, and I've never heard of anyone else named that!" I squealed. “Thank you so much!” I gave him a little hug.  
The coon’s cheeks flushed and he puffed his chest as I accidentally inflated his ego. "Heh, yeah of course my name was the best choice, that's why I’m the leader after all."  
Mysterion rolled his eyes. "You just got lucky fatass."  
He looked back at me, and I realized he was still holding out the few dollars bills. I still didn't want to take it. Maybe I could get away without having to.  
"The siren does sound pretty cool." He said.  
I smiled. I had told Haru that Human Kite was my favorite too, since we always stick together. But maybe Human Kite came in close second.  
"Thanks."  
"Uh, you’re WELCOME." The coon said loudly.  
I felt like no one had anything else to say, so to avoid the awkwardness that was to come, I decided to make my grand exit.  
"Well, the coon's right. I should probably head home and figure out my backstory and stuff."  
"And get a new costume." Mosquito said.  
"Yeah, yeah, costume too."  
"Y-y-you c-can leave anytime you want, just please stop m-mugging Mysterion." FastPass told me.  
'I would love to stop mugging him, but he seems to be holding himself hostage.' I thought, getting a bit annoyed.  
I sang a random note, and flicked my wrist towards him in a swooshing motion, as though commanding him to put his arm down. Confusion flashed on Mysterion’s face, but he seemed to realize what I wanted from him and dropped his arm if a bit slowly.  
I silently thanked him for making this easier and looked around at the rest of his teammates. They all seemed satisfied by this turn of events. The coon spoke.  
"Good. Now leave and don't come back until you're an actual marketable super villain!" He pointed to me and commanded.  
I jokingly saluted him, earning a smile from a few of the boys. "You've got it!" sending them a flying kiss. With a last glance, I saw a few of them flush. It was cute.  
I began walking into the side of the roof, hopefully, it was the side with the ladders. I actually knew how to get off this fucking roof, I just needed to find the right side of the building. I was happy to be finally going home, but my exit didn't feel powerful enough.  
At the last second, I spun around. "Bye Freedom pals ~" But they all were gone. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"What the fuck......?" I whispered. Looks like these guys really are super.  
♧◇♧◇♧◇♧◇♧◇♧◇♧◇  
Timeskip! (boring freezing walk)  
◇♧◇♧◇♧◇♧◇♧◇♧◇♧  
I finally got home, and as I expected aunty was worried sick. I was over two hours late after all. After convincing her I wasn't selling my body for money or doing drugs, she let me up to my room to get ready for bed. "You do have school tomorrow after all."  
I took a shower as hot as I could withstand to wash my hair with my new shampoo and conditioner. For some reason, this smell just cheers me up no matter what. Warming myself up from the cold that infiltrated my bones. While I was scrubbing myself with my usual peach scented body wash, I started thinking.  
'Man, today was straight out of the twilight zone. First, my shift was longer than expected, then bitch boss told me she hid my cheque and had to go and get it. Goddammit! I just want to be a normal student with a part-time job but now, I am also a super villain.'  
I started to wash my face. 'Well, on the bright side, I actually got to meet the Freedom pals! Even if they technically didn't really meet me. Actually, some of them are pretty cute '  
I smiled to myself. 'Man, Haru is going to be so jealous when I tell him. Maybe I should get him an autograph first though.'  
My little cousin Haru always wanted to meet all the superheroes he heard about on T.V. So when he heard that our new town had its own crime fighters, he practically started hunting them down. He didn't get very far, considering he's only 10, but he's still trying. It's pretty funny and cute to see. Especially when he tried to make a costume of the Human kite for last Halloween but could not find the right type of kite. Tomorrow we start at the local school before we were homeschooled. Hopefully, we're gonna be able to settle our roots here… or stay long enough to make real friends.  
I slowly started to drift off, but before I fell into dreamland, I had one last thought.  
'Please let tomorrow be a good normal day. For all of us.'


	2. Chapter 2: Family life and a new school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brand new school life is starting, but not after a few tender moments with the family.

O.c P.O.V  
I woke up feeling like a zombie.  
Rubbing my eyes that are somehow already red, who doesn't enjoy a super short night full of nightmares. ‘ Boy this is gonna be one hell of a day’. I got up to change, and realized something. I searched through my beat-up dresser (thank god for duck tape) for something nice to wear, and I had quite a few things I loved, like my cute neko ramen tank top.  
Unfortunately, since I had to walk to school, I couldn't wear it. It was way too cold, and even if I could handle it, aunty still wouldn't let me go unless I was wearing at least 5 other layers.  
I figured I could probably get away with wearing them if I also wore yoga pants and maybe a sweater.  
Looking through my clothes again and all the options I could choose from. I pulled my good pair of jeans and a few options of long sleeve shirts and set them on the bed. After a few minutes, I chose my warmer long sleeve celtic shirt. After almost freezing yesterday I need to start the day as warm as possible.... Man just thinking of the walk back home, I am still shivering.  
Next was my hair, there are a few options not too complicated I could do. However I opted for a high ponytail with a little twist.I did two ponytails and slip one into the other making my hair look fuller and secure it all with a green scrunchy. A little trick my new bff at work showed me. I decided to finish my look with my mother’s choker. A simple black half a inch wide choker with a turquoise moon crescent pendant overlapping of a mother of pearl circle. I miss my parents a lot but I still have a few things to remember them by. Ever since they disappeared 15 years ago I've been living with aunty Midori and my cousin Haru.  
I shook the thought away. ‘ It was not time to get sentimental, got to get this show on the road'.I slipped out into the hallway. I walked over to Aunty's room and gently knocked, making sure not to wake up Haru in the room just across from hers. A gentle "Come in sweety, let me open the door.”  
Aunty was sitting on her bed with the blinds closed and her little yellow lamp on. She was still in her work clothes, but her hair wasn't in her usual messy bun and she had taken off her makeup. I liked seeing her so relaxed, usually she was either frazzled or dead tired from working and taking care of a fussy Haru. I do help her but Haru can sometimes be quite a challenge.  
"Morning Midori ." Everything was so peacefully quiet, and in this moment, I felt extra close to her.  
"Good morning sweety. What do you need?" She asked.  
I closed the door behind me to keep the noise from reaching my sleeping cousin.  
‘’Oh nothing. How was work? ‘’  
‘’ Like usual. Flirty clients and managing drunk people but the boss is so sweet. I think I’m going to love working at skeeter’s ‘’  
‘’ That good. Here I got my first pay cheque. We can get a little extra grocery this time’’  
‘’ Oh my god, what did I do to deserve a niece like you. You're such a sweetheart! But you know your not obligated too’’  
‘’It nothing really you keep busting your ass for me and Haru, it’s normal that I want to pitch in whenever I can.’’  
She gave me a tight hug. '' Take your time to relax. I'll take care of haru this morning ok’’ I told her.She went back to taking her makeup off and slipping into bed. She works the night shift so a good sleep will help a lot.  
Walking out of aunty’s room, I knocked on Haru’s door. ‘’ Wakey wakey little monster time to get ready for school. ‘’  
A groggie little boy shook out of his blanket. ‘’ Morning already…. the night was too short’’  
I smiled and helped him dress rapidly. Wile he went to the bathroom to brush his hair, I got down to make breakfast, a simple cereal bowl.Haru and I ate, then I gave him a 10$ bill for his lunch ‘’Sorry squirt we don't got time to make lunch today so buy yourself something ok’’  
‘’ Thanks Saya. I will’’  
Putting on our coats ‘’ We're leaving have a nice day!’’ We shouted.  
"I love you mama." haru added  
"I love you too. Be good at school you two… Oh be sure to grab pepper spray in case there are wolves on your way"  
We both caught one can and stuffed it into our bag. I closed the door and locked it.  
We both walked to the nearest bus stop. Passing in front of the rundown sodosopa and a few houses ,seeing a few kids running to the bus too, making us hurry up too.  
++++++++++++++++++++++ Time skip to arriving to school ++++++++++++++  
As I let Haru in front of South Park elementary and wished him a good day. I walked to the big building on the next street over. ‘It’s just a new school… A new school full of strangers’ I tried to calm myself, not really succeeding though. I took a few deep breaths remembering what a friend told me in my last school. ‘If you ever get lost, you should try and ask friends for help.Now to find those friends.’  
I took my schedule in hand and made my way to the school, my mind going back to last night. Freedom pals were known to be just average high schoolers, that's why people loved them so much.  
'I wonder if any of them go to South Park High?' It sure would be cool, but if I am really about to become a super villain, it probably is best not to spend six hours a day with them in plain sight.  
I sighed. 'Oh yeah, I gotta become a super villain.' I thought . Sure, it sounded fun, but I had enough stress on my mind. Maybe I just needed to be in the mood for it, but right now being the bad guy felt like such a chore.  
'Well on the bright side, at least I don't have to do it right away.' I thought. 'Since none of them know my true identity, I won’t have to do anything crazy right now to prove I’m just as evil as I say I am. I can take some time to ‘flesh out my character’ like the coon said.'  
Well, technically I never said I was evil, Mysterion kinda just made me look that way. But what I thought still stands.  
I approached the school, the flag was raised and flapped lightly in the wind. I took one last deep breath and crossed onto the lawn, my thoughts shifting to what my new school life might be like.  
I stepped in front of the door, and grabbed the handle.  
"You can do this Sayuri" I whispered.  
"If I ever get lost, I should try and find friends for help."  
I pushed the double doors open, and all the chattering in the crowded hallway stopped. All eyes were on me as I stepped through and looked at my schedule. It had all my information on it, including my locker number, 175 to be exact. I just needed to find it.  
I walked towards a row of small blue lockers stacked on top of each other, they were all in the 20's range so I knew I needed to go farther.  
By now people had started talking again, but it was all quiet mumbling.  
".....New girl...."  
"Who's that?"  
"Is she new.....?"  
I rolled my eyes at this, everybody was talking about me, but nobody was talking to me. I spun around to face them all, and the mumbling stopped as they all watched me. I smiled and waved.  
"Hi! My name is Sayuri but you can call me Saya, and I'm new to South Park. Now you all can stop being such weirdos and talking about me like I'm not here."  
A few people in the crowd laughed, but most just looked embarrassed. One boy shouted "Hi Saya!" from somewhere I couldn't see.  
I turned back around, and kept walking down the hallway searching for my locker. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around again. A girl with long black hair and a pink beret was standing there looking at me, along with her were several other girls: one with longish red hair, one with thick curly blonde hair, one who had light brown hair and a cute hat with a flower on it, one with dark brown hair and orange glasses, and one who had black poofy hair in two puffs on her head. I noticed beneath their coats they were all wearing the same green and white sports uniforms.  
"Yeah, what's up?" I casually asked them.  
"That was really cool what you did!" The one with red hair said happily.  
"Oh, uh, thanks. I just don't like people talking behind my back."  
"Well it was still pretty brave of you I think, I could never just talk to everyone like that." The girl with the orange glasses said, I noticed she was kinda quiet.  
"Heh thanks. I'm Sayuri as you know, what's your names?"  
"Oh sorry! I'm Wendy Testaburger, I'm the captain of the cheerleaders and class president." The girl with the beret explained.  
The rest of the girls introduced themselves, there was Bebe, Red, Heidi, Lisa, and Nichole. Apparently, they all were cheerleaders at South Park high, except for Nichole who was also on the girl’s volleyball team.  
"That's pretty cool! Why are you all talking to me?"  
Wendy pointed to my schedule. "It's my job as class president to show new kids around, and you look pretty lost"  
I beamed. "Yeah thanks, it's true, I’m totally lost! " I glanced around at the rest of the girls. "But why are you all helping me out?"  
"Because we're all besties and besties stick together!" Bebe sang.  
I shrugged. "Well, can't argue with that."  
"Well let’s go! Let me see your schedule and find your locker?" Wendy asked, looking over the paper. When she saw my locker’s number, she winced.  
"Oh no Sayuri! You're locker's next to Cartmans!" Wendy shrieked. This seemed to upset the rest of the girls, as they all began patting me on the back.

"That's too bad." Said Nichole sadly.  
"Yeah Sayuri, I feel super bad for you." said Heidi wincing.  
" Please call me Saya….Wait guys, who's this Cartman dude?"  
Wendy rolled her eyes. "Only the most annoying and rude boy in South Park!"  
"Yeah he's a total ass-wipe!" Bebe agreed.  
We all started walking down the hallway, Wendy leading the way towards my locker. "Well he can't be all that bad."  
"Oh, trust me Saya, he's worse than bad!" Heidi said, flipping her hair. "Me and him used to date in elementary school, he has a way to get under your skin and make you change for the worst."  
I put my hand on her shoulder. "Oh, you poor you! He must really be awful then." I tried to be comforting. Heidi didn't seem to care though. She shrugged.  
"It's fine, it happened a while ago, I just wanna make sure no one else ever goes through what he put me through."  
We all reached my locker; Wendy was still reading over my schedule. "Hey, you have science with all of us! And homeroom with me!" The girls all cheered, I smiled "Hey that's great, I already have people to talk to."  
I opened my locker, and began unpacking all my stuff. The girls kept chattering about their plans for the day. Wendy looked at me intently.  
"We should head to homeroom, I'll introduce you to Mrs.Grey." Wendy said, leading me further down the hallway and away from the other girls. She began explaining to me all that they had learned throughout the year, random English subjects, science facts,random facts about the town and some french vocabulary. She really cared about school. I totally zone out when she started to talk about other topics they learned last year.  
"Saya?" Wendy suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Oh! Uh, sorry?" Wendy smiled.  
"I can tell you aren't listening, what are you thinking about?"  
I smiled. "I'm just excited, I was so nervous this morning about school. I never even considered making friends would be this easy. I used to be home school."  
Wendy grinned back at me. "Well yeah, South Park isn't as bad as most people describe it. Just be yourself and it's all gonna be alright ."  
We both laughed a little. I faced Wendy again.  
"I think today is gonna be a good day, ya think?" Wendy laughed again, and agreed.  
I sighed. Today has started out great.  
I hope with all my heart it stays this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter. I know I know it almost like the original but I promise in a few chapters it gonna fork into its own timeline. I've been watching the whole show over the quarantine and my fiance had the games so I am gonna put some easter egg here and there. Let see if you can find them.  
> here a link to the hairstyle I described https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/671458625683600858/


	3. new school groove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First class, new friend and lunch

"Everyone! I'd like to introduce Miss Sayuri Everfree, our newest student." My homeroom studies teacher, Mrs. Grey said to the classroom full of a wide array of students. They all looked at me with mixed emotions, some smiled and looked very welcoming, but a few looked completely indifferent to having a new student in their class. I can't really blame them, it’s a bit weird to have a transfer student mid-February.  
Especially one boy sitting in the front row, he was wearing a dark blue hat with a yellow poof on top, and strands of straight black hair were spilling out from beneath it. He looked straight at me but kept his face completely devoid of emotion.  
'Jesus that's almost creepy.' I thought to myself. I turned to look at Mrs. Grey as she placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Well, Sayuri would you like to say anything about yourself?" She asked me.  
"Oh! Uh, yeah sure." I sputtered. I was so focused on the class I forgot that I was even new here. I stepped forward.  
"Hey, I'm Sayuri but please call me Saya, I lived a bit everywhere. We moved a lot but the last place we were was Miami. I really like to sing and took a few classes for it actually. I am good at gymnastics and I dance for fun. I am not too bad of a cook. So if you're nice to me, I’ll probably make you some sweets!" making a peace sign to the class making a few of them laugh.  
"That's very nice Saya." Mrs. Grey turned to face the class. "Alright, does anyone have any questions for her?" One slightly bigger boy in a light blue hat with a light-yellow pom-pom raised his arm. A look of shock briefly crossed Mrs. Grey’s face, like she was surprised he raised his hand.  
"Yes, Eric?" He made eye contact with me.  
"Yeah, why the fuck did you move so much ?" I wasn't expecting his foul language, but no one else reacted, and instead just waited for my answer.  
"Eric, what did we say about that kind of talk?" Mrs.Grey didn't even seem angry, just bored. She looked over to me. "Saya why don't you explain it to Eric?" She sat down at her desk but still kept watching me and took a sip of her coffee.  
"Well.. basically we kept moving because we're just trying to find the right place for our little family to live comfortably. I lost my parents 15 years ago, so I live with my aunty and cousin. Some places people don't like strangers, others feel just fake. While some just don't feel right. So we move to try to find the right place to set our roots down.’’  
Mrs.Grey smiled back at me. "That's a very good way of putting it"  
"Thank you, ma’am, I've had to explain it so many times I've got it down to memory. Almost like a recording." I explained, getting a sympathetic chuckle from my teacher.  
I noticed some boys in the back were whispering to each other, they were all wearing hats, except one who was wearing a beat-up looking Parka. I think I actually saw that boy this morning, he was one of the people who laughed when I introduced myself.  
"Well if no one else has questions, you can sit in that desk right by-"  
"Wait a minute," Eric Interrupted. "Are you a fucking gypsy?" Everyone in class burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes since I've heard that a thousand times before. It would be funny if I had a quarter each time I was asked that. I could get a new dresser. But before I could tell him, the classroom door burst open, making me jump out of my skin, and some guy in sunglasses was standing there with his leg outstretched. It didn't take a genius to figure out he kicked down the door.  
He strolled into the class, shaking a little. I was fully prepared to run from the room and call the police, but then Mrs.Grey spoke up.  
"Hello PC principal, what brings you here today?" Mrs.Grey said, not even breaking a sweat.  
This man who is apparently the principal of the school I now go to, started doing some breathing exercises, but he was still shaking a little out of anger.  
"Yes Mrs.Grey I was just walking around the school, reading a magazine article on Filipino artists and all of their under appreciated work, and I overheard one of your students saying something highly offensive to a member of a different culture ethnicity."  
This man’s energy was off the charts, but in a really terrifying way, his aura made me want to disappear between the cracks on the floor. I cautiously walked in front of him, trying to get his attention, but not get in the way of his madness.  
"Uh, excuse me sir?" I meekly raised a finger to get his attention. He looked over at me, an incomprehensible emotion on his face. I drew back out of the way in slight fear.  
"Who are you? Are you the student I heard making discriminatory spurs against members of the gypsy community?" He got in my face as he asked, and I could see behind his sunglasses.  
"Oh no, sir! I'm the one being called a gypsy." He got out of my face.  
"Well then, I'm sorry for accusing you of such mean-spirited insults." I laughed and waved it away.  
"Oh, don't worry about it!" I started.  
♤♤Kyles P.O.V.♤♤  
I sat in my homeroom with Cartman and Kenny, Mrs.Grey hadn't begun teaching yet. She said there was a new student coming, and it would be rude to start a lesson if they had no idea what was going on. I agreed with the sentiment, but when there was nothing to do people started talking about the weirdest stuff.  
"Okay, okay, so what if we all take shrooms, and then start spray painting the school. What would it look like?" Kenny asked, he somehow was thinking about weird drugs while looking at a nudie magazine.  
"Dude, I think you're already high." Cartman snorted. I nodded. Suddenly the classroom door opened, and in came a girl. She was wearing a cheap-looking dark blue jean and a green slightly oversized long sleeve shirt with black Celtic knot on the chest. Wendy was walking with her, I guess she helped her find the class.  
The more I looked at her, the weirder I felt. I guess it was all the dark colors she was wearing, they must have been doing something to my brain. She glanced at all of us, and Kenny elbowed me in the ribs.  
"She's so hot!" He whispered. I punched him in the arm.  
"No way dude. That chicks a five at most." Cartman said, loudly. The girl looked over at him with amused eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Cartman immediately shut up. Kenny began laughing hysterically.  
"Dude she didn't even say anything and you already fucking lost!" I laughed along with him, and Cartman just began swearing under his breath.  
Like usual Tweek was a nervous mess twitching while Token was helping him calm down. Scott was checking his sugar level in the corner of the class.  
Mrs.Grey cleared her throat and introduced her. Her name was Sayuri, and like I had guessed she was the newest kid in our class.  
"Hey, I'm Sayuri but please call me Saya, I lived a bit everywhere. We moved a lot but the last place we were was miami. I really like to sing and took a few classes for it actually. I am good at gymnastics and I dance for fun. I am not too bad of a cook. So if you're nice to me, I’ll probably make you some sweets!" I laughed, but Cartman just whispered.  
"What the fuck… lived a bit everywhere? What she mean?" He leaned his head over towards me, the yellow poof on his hat getting in my face.  
"I don't know man, why don't you ask her?" I swatted his hat out of my eyes. He groaned.  
"Alright, does anyone have any questions for her?" Mrs.Grey gestured to all of us. Much to everyone’s surprise, Cartman raised his hand. Mrs.Grey raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Yes Eric?" He shifted in his seat.  
"Yeah, why the fuck did you move so much ?" The new girl winced, either at the fuck or the yelling. I'm gonna guess it was the fuck.  
Mrs.Grey rubbed her eyes. "Eric, what did we say about that kind of talk?" She groaned. She glanced over at Saya.  
"Saya, why don't you explain it to Eric?" She took a sip of her coffee; she obviously wanted to know the answer to. The whole class giving their attention to her answer.  
"Well.. basically we kept moving because we're just trying to find the right place for our little family to live comfortably. I lost my parents 15 years ago, so I live with my aunty and cousin. Some places people don't like strangers, others feel just fake. While some just don't feel right. So we move to try to find the right place to set our roots down.’’ She grinned at all of us, revealing slightly crooked teeth. They weren't terrible, and she obviously took care of them. It just added to her overall presence, almost cute. She has an aura that just makes you feel comfortable to be around.  
"That's a very good way of putting it ." Mrs.Grey said, and she beamed. They began to chat about something, but I couldn't listen. Cartman was asking more questions.  
"Wait, does that make her a wanderer?" He whispered, somehow very loudly. Kenny shrugged.  
"Weren't you guys listening? She said she’s been everywhere. She’s trying to find a place to stay." Cartman seemed interested in this.  
"Wait, so does that mean she’s a gypsy?" He asked.  
"Exotic.That actually pretty hot " Kenny looked up from his magazine.  
"Wait a minute, are you a fucking Gypsy?" People around us giggled, and even the new girl laughed, but she rolled her eyes nonetheless.  
Suddenly everything was silent. We all sensed it before we saw him. Everyone looked towards the door, and we all heard the familiar stomping of his boots. Kenny ducked beneath his desk, and a few girls plugged their ears with their fingers while the others were shaking in their seats.  
There was a loud bang as PC principal kicked the door open so hard it was ripped from its hinges. Making everyone jump out of their skin, including the new girl. Poor her she doesn’t know what to expect. I glanced over at Cartman; he was looking nervous. It had happened years ago, but I think that time PC principal beat him up and sent him to the hospital always really stuck with him. Like anyone who crosses path with this extremely short fuse of man.  
He started doing some of his breathing exercises. I noticed Saya stepped back a little when he walked in front of him. She looked a bit shocked, but she also looked kinda amazed. I suppose anyone would react like that, it's not like everyone grew up with someone like PC principal.  
Mrs. Grey fiddled with her glasses. "Hello PC principal, what brings you here today?"  
"Yes Mrs.Grey I was just walking around the school, reading a magazine article on Filipino artists and all of their under-appreciated work, and I overheard one of your students saying something highly offensive to a member of a different cultural ethnicity"  
Saya raised her eyebrows at this. She walked up beside him to get his attention.  
"Uh, excuse me, sir?" PC principal flipped up his sunglasses to get a good look at her, and she took another step back.  
"Who are you? Are you the student I heard making discriminatory slurs against members of the gypsy community?" I noticed she was glancing at all of us every two seconds.  
"Oh no sir! I'm the one being called a gypsy’'.She shrugged and half smiled at him, apparently losing all of her nervousness.  
PC principal got out of her face, and cleared his throat. "Well then, I'm sorry for accusing you of such mean-spirited insults." He said, a bit quieter. She laughed and waved her hand at him.  
"Oh, don't worry about it! It's not like Eric's the first person to make that statement after hearing my story." The classroom was dead silent again. But this time there was amusement in the air. Cartman let his jaw drop from shock, and I saw rage creep into his eyes.  
He stood up onto his chair and angrily gestured to Saya "What the fuck?! I didn't do anything to you! Why'd you hafta throw me under the bus like that?!"  
She seemed confused. "Huh? What did I do?" Before Cartman could answer, PC principal, got up and stomped over to him, making him immediately sit back down in his chair.  
He started shaking again, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Erik, is what she said true? Were you the one to make that statement at our new student?"  
Cartman’s eyes widened, and he began stuttering out excuses. Backing away slowly.  
“I didn't do it, she's making that up, it was actually Kyle who actually said it, all of his infamous one-liners”. PC principal wasn't having any of it though.  
"You are in big trouble young man! Detention, for a week!" Cartman began to argue, but to everyone's surprise,she spoke up again this time, in a much dryer and strict tone.  
"Mr. Principal, I hate to interrupt, but I really think I could have handled that myself." She crossed her arms in front of her.  
PC principal turned around, slightly startled. "Ah. Well, I'm sure you could have, I just felt that it was my duty as your new principal to defend you."  
"Yes, and I'm grateful you were looking out for me. But what Eric said was a simple question, a common one at that, I was going to use it as an opportunity to talk about my family. But then you barged on in here, scaring everyone, sticking your nose into our business without our consent." She gave him an icy glare that could have frozen hell over. It's almost funny to see someone actually making PC principal scared shitless.  
"I, well.. You see I was just.. Uh..." He stuttered, obviously not expecting her to speak like that. I glanced around, everyone else looked just as shocked.  
She began pacing at the front of the class, arms behind her back. "It's almost as if, Mr. Principal, that you felt entitled to my personal business. Perhaps it's because I'm a petite woman, and you are a big white man."  
Even Mrs.Grey was into this conversation now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Craig and Clyde bet on who was going to win. Tweek looked half terrified and in admiration at the same time. The rest of the class had their jaws glued to their desk. Finally, someone gave a taste of his own medicine to Pc principal.  
"Now hang on a second, that's not what's happening!" The principal sounded somewhat nervous now. Cartman and Kenny looked on in bewilderment.  
"Oh, now you're doubting my logic? Mr. Principal, forgive my bluntness, but I think you should Check. Your. Own. Privilege." Her eyes were full of fire to put hell flames to shame making PC principal take a step back. He was like a good 2 foot taller than her, so his fear was actually kind of funny.  
He cleared his throat nervously and slipped his sunglasses back over his eyes. "I .. I apologize for my mistake, I realize now what I did interfere with your freedom of speech as a woman, and you are correct in saying I need to check my privilege." He turned around to face Cartman again.  
"Eric, I believe the right thing to do is take away six days of your detention." Cartman still didn't look happy.  
"What?! Why do I still have one day, I'm innocent!" He howled. PC principal just walked back over towards the doorway.  
"Because you swore at me and your teacher. Thank you for having me, Mrs. Grey." And just like that he was gone, leaving Cartman to sulk.  
Saya shrank down onto the floor, her legs giving out from the pressure, and put her hands over her eyes. "That was so scary!" She wailed. Taking a slow breath, she tried to regain her composure.  
"What do you mean it was 'scary'? You literally chose to fight him. That was so fucking cool." Clyde asked.  
She peeked out from under her hands. Earning a cocky wave from Clyde.  
She sat up against the wall, just underneath the Smartboard. "Well, he was so tall! And he threatened to give him- " she gestured to Cartman. "-a week of detention for a simple question, so imagine what he could do to me if he really wanted to."  
We all nodded. "Yeah, I think we all know how terrifying PC principal can be when he hears something non-PC," Clyde said.  
"Well why'd you defend him?" Asked Craig, glancing over at Cartman. She shrugged. "I dunno, I thought it was stupid for him to get in trouble for asking a question. Especially one this common"  
Cartman scoffed. "Well you did a shit job, cuz' I still have one day of detention!" She rolled her eyes.  
"Hey man I'm sorry you decided to swear in front of the principal, but I can't help you with that." We all laughed, including Mrs.Grey, although she was trying her best to hide it by sipping her coffee.  
"Well Saya, as I was saying before I was interrupted, you can sit in that empty seat between Wendy and Kyle for now." She pointed her in my direction, but she must have recognized Wendy or something because she was in her seat in less than a second. Leaving behind her the fresh scent of sweet fruits, almost like a freshly baked wild berry pie. Great, now I am hungry.  
She turned and waved at me as Mrs.Grey started her lecture. I sheepishly waved back. She leaned over towards me. "Hi, I’m Saya." I leaned over as well. "I know. I'm Kyle." She stuck her hand out for me to shake, which I did. It was really cold. I yanked my hand away.  
"Geez, you feel like ice, do you not have gloves or something?" I whispered. She was about to respond before Mrs.Grey threw a bean-bag at us. Saya looked frazzled.  
"Mrs. Everfree, you've been in class for 5 minutes and I'm pretty sure you've already made the principal cry. Please try not to do anything else distracting or I'll throw more. Is it clear?" Mrs.Grey tossed another in the air and caught it. She vigorously nodded, making Wendy giggle.  
"Thank you. Now, can anyone tell me...." I tried listening, but Saya caught my eye and mouthed 'what was that?!' while eyeing Mrs.Greys Bean-bag. I shrugged and mouthed back 'That's normal, at least it’s not chalked'. She put her head down on her desk.  
For the rest of the period, I took notes on the short reign and the assassination of Caligula. Saya instead scribbled maybe two things on her paper, then doodled the rest of the period. Every time I looked over at her, she would stop and start pretending to pay attention to Mrs.Grey. But I knew the truth.  
When the bell rang I didn't even wait for the guys, I just sprinted out of there and tried to catch up to her.  
♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
Saya's P.O.V.  
♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
I practically waltzed out of class. Mrs.Grey seemed like a nice lady, but I don't think even she could make some dude getting assassinated after only 4 years of reign interesting. I wanted to draw all class, but Kyle kept glancing over at me every minute, so I had to pretend to pay attention.  
I heard running feet from behind me, and for a moment I was afraid PC principal was going to get his revenge. But then a familiar green hat came into view. "Oh hey, Kyle, what's up?"  
He snickered at me. " What's up is that you didn't do anything all class, and you're going to fail next week's quiz." I turned to look at him.  
"Wait! There's a quiz next week?" This apparently wasn't the right thing to say, as Kyle facepalmed.  
"Hey now be patient. Next week I'll still be the new kid, right? So if I flunk the quiz the teacher will probably let me off easily.."  
Kyle looked at me like I was crazy. "What, have you done this before?" I pulled out a packet of cinnamon gum and put a piece in my mouth. "Nope, not really. I'm just really tired and can't keep my head straight today."  
We kept walking down the crowded hallways talking about the class. "Still you should’ve listened to the teacher, you never know when some stuff might be useful. You can make a copy of my notes if you want." He said, his smile clear in his voice. Before I could come up with a reply, Kyle's friends came running up behind him. One was a lot more out of breath than the other, try and guess who.  
The kid wearing the orange parka pulled up his hood, so now everything he said was all muffled. "Mmpphh mphhp mrhhhppp, mmmppphhh?" He said, glancing at me and wink.  
"She wasn't paying attention in class, I was just making sure she knew there was a test next week," Kyle explained.  
"I didn't." I smiled and hit my forehead like a half facepalm. He laughed and smiled or at least I assume he smiled because his parka covered most of his face.  
"Oh! Saya, I don't think I ever told you our names." Kyle pointed out. I wagged my finger at him.  
"No, I know that you're Kyle and he's Eric." I pointed at the chubby guy standing behind me. "I don't know who he is though, he's a mystery to me." Eric choked on the gumball he not-so-secretly stole from me. I patted his back, and he started laughing like I had just told the best joke in the entire world.  
"What?" I asked, looking to the other boys for help. The parka kid just rolled his eyes, and Kyle looked annoyed at the still cackling Eric. He looked at me and realized I didn't get it.  
"Oh, uh, Cartman doesn't like to be called Eric, Saya. He thinks his name is so stupid, every time he hears it he breaks down laughing. Right, Cartman?" Kyle asked him, putting a lot of emphasis on the 'right'.  
"What? No it's because... Ohhhh. Yeah man, my name is super cool, but I'm super self-conscious so I hate it." Cartman said, not sounding self-conscious at all.  
"Uhh, you poor baby?" I said, still trying to be nice. Cartman puffed up his chest in pride, for some reason it all felt really familiar. Something clicked in my head.  
"Wait, 'Cartman'? I was warned about you!" I pointed at him, causing a look of betrayal to cross his face.  
"Alright, which one of you asswipes told her about the stuff I said on Twitter?!" Cartman yelled into the hallways, everyone stopped and stared at him. Besides that guy in the dark blue hat, he kept walking.  
"Nobody fatass." He calmly shouted back at Cartman. Cartman started fuming.  
"Shut your gay mouth, Craig!" He howled. By now everyone had started walking again, and I could only assume something like this happened every day. I looked at my wrist.  
"Uh guys? We should probably get to the next class. It'll be okay if I'm late because I'm new, but I'm pretty sure the teachers won't be so forgiving towards you." They all agreed.  
"Hey what class do you have next, maybe I can give you directions," Kyle asked me.  
"Saya don't listen to him he's a jew, he's trying to steal your gold." Cartman vaguely said before walking off in a different direction.  
"Great seeing you too Cartman!" Kyle sarcastically yelled after him. He was scanning my schedule, he pointed at my second period.  
"Oh cool, you have art with Kenny." He said.  
"Wait, who..." I started, the parka boy cut me off with a muffled "Me!".  
"Ohh, I guessed the mystery's officially solved them." I playfully pretended to punch him in the arm. He responded by taking a rubber band off of his wrist and shooting it at me. I shrieked and picked it off the ground. I flung it at him, but I missed and accidentally hit Kyle in the face.  
Kenny started laughing, and I rushed over to make sure he was okay. He seemed to be embarrassed over my cooing. "geez you're like my mom!"  
"Dude that thing almost hit you in the eye, I gotta make sure you're okay!" I poked his flushed cheek. He pushed my hand away and shooed off me and Kenny. Kenny grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the auditorium. He had pulled down his hood so I could actually understand him again.  
A very... Artistic looking man approached us when we walked in. He was decked out in all black, including, but not limited to, a black beret, a black silk scarf, very tight looking black faux leather legging, and shiny black shoes. I could see myself in them. . It was ridiculous, but honestly he was rocking the look.  
"Kenny, you are late." He dramatically pointed a down finger at Kenny. He pulled me closer to him.  
"Sorry Mr.Blackwell, I was helping Saya get to class." He said. Mr.Blackwell whipped his head around and stared me down. I felt threatened, but also in my element. He reminded me of the judges at my old talent shows, so critical and majestic.  
This guy also looked like he was on crack, so what do I know?  
"You are my new student?" He stooped over, and it occurred to me this guy must have been like 6’1 inch or something like that. He looked me up and down with a piercing gaze, and it made me uncomfortable.  
"Uh sir? What are you doing?" I asked. Instead of making eye contact again, he kept looking me over.  
"You have the stance of a performer." He said simply.  
"Oh yeah, my old singing coach always told me to stand straight or the notes wouldn't come out right." This seemed to make him happy. He stood up straight again and yelled to the other kids setting up on stage.  
"YOU SEE?! THIS GIRL GETS IT! I TELL YOU ALL THE SAME THING BUT NOOOO, YOU ALL KEEP YOUR TERRIBLE FUCKING POSTURE FOR NO FUCKING REASONS!" I took a step back.  
I leaned into Kenny. "Is swearing loudly just normal here?" He nodded. I looked over at the other kids, and they all seemed pretty unaffected by it. Well, besides a blond boy painting scenery on the far end of the stage. He seemed really shaken up by it. Literally, he was shaking like he had a jackhammer.  
Kenny followed my eyes. "Oh that's Tweek. Don't worry about him, he's just super addicted to coffee."  
"Huh ok. He's a good painter." I said.  
"Oh yeah, Tweek has always had too much energy, so he put it into art when we all started middle school. Helps him cope with the twitching too"  
That brought a smile to my face. "Nice. Good for him."  
Mr.Blackwell approached us again. "We are all in the middle of setting up for the big school play, there are also songs to prepare for....."  
I interrupted him. "WHAT? You guys are doing a signing play? That's so cool!" I shouted. He looked amused at my enthusiasm.  
"Ah, so you know of it. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe help us?" I didn't know it was possible, but I felt my heart swell when I heard that.  
" At first we wanted to do Hamilton but PC principal did not approve. So we tried to pitch another idea and the only one that got green light was the story of Hades and Persephone. Saying that all the others were not fit for a school environment. Honestly to put Dracula, Romeo and Juliet, Robin Hood, Grease, and Snow-white in the same category, it should be criminal. All because it is not enough Pc ’’ he said with a voice full of venom.  
“Of course sir, I'd love to help!" He laughed and smiled brightly.  
"Very good. Now we're only holding auditions for the support and the role of some underlings since it is so late in the year. We barely have the minimum of actors you, so might be required to do 2 roles. But if you would still like to give it a shot, we're holding auditions today after school. Please have a song that represents you well. I want to match the role to the personality of my students. Until then, you will help make the sets. If you don't get a role you will have to help with the chorus and the backstage."  
He pointed at the stage, so I nodded and sprinted over with Kenny at my heels. I plopped down next to Tweek, who seemed startled that anyone even came near him. Kenny sat next to me. "Hey, Tweek."  
"H-Hi Kenny! You..you're the n-new girl right?!" He asked me. Jeez, he was really high-strung. I looked past him and saw three large empty coffee cups laying on the ground next to him.’geewiz that a lot of coffee for one person’ Okay, gotta be gentle with this kid, he could probably destroy the world if he wanted to.  
"Hi I'm Saya, I'm new to South Park." He shook my hand.  
"W-welcome to South Park, it's a l-lovely pl-AA-ce." I laughed at his jitteriness.  
"Thanks. Since I'm new, I don't know what we're doing yet. So what are we supposed to be painting?"  
Tweek started mixing some more paints together. "W-we have to make a fake marble wall. To make Hades' throne room " he started by painting the plywood a solid grey then using a brush drizzle some other color and blend then with a sponge making little black and white veins. making it look like real marble. "L-like this."  
I carefully watched him paint their irregular shape, and shade them in such a way they all looked completely real.  
"Whoa man, that's so cool!" I squealed. "Can I try-......." I realized something awful.  
"Oh no!" I wailed, causing Tweek and Kenny to look at me confused. "What's wrong?" Kenny asked me.  
"I just know that if I start painting, I'm gonna get this shirt dirty. And I promised my Aunty I wouldn't." I said, frustrated.  
Kenny rolled his eyes and without missing a beat took off his parka, revealing a stained and beat-up superman shirt underneath.  
"Don't get your panty in a twist, fancy pants." He said, putting the parka on over my shoulders and wink. I immediately put it on and zipped up the front, making sure no part of my shirt was visible. "Thanks, Ken!" I beamed.  
Kenny looked amused as I noticed something a little inconvenient about his Parka. It covered up my mouth. I struggled to keep it down, but it always found a way back up.  
"Trust me, there's no way to put it down. Just let it stay there." I huffed, my breath sticking to the fuzzy inside of the parka and making my face hot. I turned to Kenny.’ unholy Sunday fudge… one more hottie. What up with this town’s boys?’  
"Your parkas stupid." He gasped.  
"Oh my god, is that really what I sound like all the time?" I nodded, realizing he couldn't understand me.  
"Wow, my parka's stupid." He turned back towards painting, and I did the same. It was peaceful, everyone was off doing their own things, and nobody was fighting. I started thinking about the play. I pulled down the parka to talk.  
"I hope I get a role, I've always wanted to perform on a stage," I said.  
"Oh yeah, it's super fun. I'm a part of the cast." He said.  
"Oh really? Cool, who are you?"  
"Oh it's not much. I just play the king of the underworld," he said, puffing his chest and giving a little smirk. I looked at him surprised and smiled brightly,"Ken that's amazing! To say you got the leading part too, you're so lucky! Now I am just gonna have to put all my guts and get a good part too " He smiled, but still raised his golden eyebrow in interest at the last part. ‘Man, can he not look like a greek god when he smiles…. it should be illegal to be this cute.’  
"Whatever you say. By the way, I'm totally coming to see you audition." I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Thank you, but why?" He shrugged  
"It could be funny." I burst out laughing.  
"Wow Ken, thanks for the support!" He stood up and bowed. "Just doing my duty Miss drama!"  
The two of us giggled for a bit, then actually got some serious work done, where Tweek mostly just showed me how to do basic stuff and Kenny laughing at me. ‘This school’s not too bad, could be fun around here. At least as long as we're around’  
Man, it's only been like two periods and It feels like I've been here all day. I looked over to tweak, who was flicking paint at Kenny, who apparently had thrown a wet sponge at Kenny. They were having fun, mostly swearing at each other just getting ultra dirty.  
It feels like I've been here all day, but that's not necessarily a bad thing.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤time skip to lunchtime♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♡

‘’ Hey Saya come to get lunch with us’’ Kenny sayed with a big smile.  
‘’ Ok, I am starving. What do you think there for lunch?’’  
We all walked to the cafeteria and got in line to get some food. Cartman seemed pretty excited for lunch signing ‘Sloppy joe day, it sloppy joe day!’ while ‘dancing’. Well, I would call it more wrigeling then dancing but to each their own. We got our food and walked to the table.  
‘’Hey Kyle, any news on Stan? It the second day he missed.’’ Kenny asked.  
‘’ No man I’m starting to get really worried. Wanna go check on him after school? ‘’  
Kenny nodded and started to eat his lunch. ‘’Hey saya wanna come with us, we can introduce you in the same time.’’  
‘’ Good idea Kenny. Plus I’m sure seeing someone new would cheer him up. He’s been pretty beaten up since Wendy broke up with him again’’ Kyle said. I raises a eyebrow ‘’Again?’’ All 3 of them laughed.  
‘’Yeah, they’ve been on and off since 4th grade. They break up for stupid reasons and back together the next day like nothing happened… Hey guys, remember when he used to puke each time she talked to him. Man that was hilarious’’Cartman explained. Kyle and Kenny exploded.  
Finally starting my own lunch, I can understand why Cartman was so excited. This is delicious. ‘note to self try to get the recipe from the school’s chef. Midori and haru would love it’  
The rest of the lunch passed with the guys laughing and asking more questions on my background. Mostly about where we used to live. I gave them a few examples such as: Miami, New Orlean, São Paulo, Montreal and Lima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you found the little easter egg of this chapter? I hope you're all safe and healthy. With enough precaution and with all the labs in the world working on a vaccine. I just hope the world government will take action to prevent another outbreak like that in the future …. Like banning all the wet markets and putting on strict regulation so stuff like that never happens again...


	4. heartache and open eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go check on Stan and introduce our girl.

The rest of the day went swell. Home economics and french class went like a breeze. Since we used to live in Montreal for a while, my french is not too bad. Actually it's good enough that the teacher keeps asking me to pronounce some more 'difficult' words instead of her. Something about my pronunciation being better.   
I told the guys I had to go tell my cousin where I was going so he didn't get worried and give him a little cash for taking the bus back home. Nodding they waited for me.   
Haru was a bit skeptical when I told him I was going with some friends visiting their sick friend. They absolutely wanted me to meet him. He took the money and asked that I cook his favorite for dinner as compensation.  
“No problem squirt. Thanks a lot and just be careful on your way. Keep your pepper spray on hand. Promise me ok.’’  
He only nodded and walked in the direction of the bus stop. Tired of waiting, cartman drove his car to the front of south park elementary and honked. “ Come on let's get going’’. I rolled my eyes and walked to the car and got in. Cartman launched off like a madman.   
♤♤♤♤♤♤Time skip and a potential heart attack from the speed were going ♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
Scared half to death, I hang on like a cat that’s about to get a bath. Kenny helped rip me off of Kyle from the death grip I had on his shoulder who looked half in pain and half about to pass out from embarrassment. His face was already a few shade redder than his usual teint. All the while Cartman was about to piss himself laughing. “Man that was…. ho, ha ha the face you did. Man so funny’’.  
“It’s not funny fat ass, my shoulder almost popped out when you turned on the street.’’ Kyle complained.  
Kenny passed his hand in front of my eyes “ Earth to Saya… were here. You're ok?’’ Still shaking, I send a death glare to Cartman. He shut up dead in his tracks and swallowed.   
“ Yeah I’m ok. Sorry Kyle, I hope there’s not gonna be any bruises and you... (pointing to cartman….) you... Maniac. Don't ever do that again or it’s your neck I’m gripping next’’   
After an awkward silence that felt way too long, all of us walked through the field surrounding a big farmhouse. I looked around to see a big sign saying Tegredy weed farm. Kenny knocked and a woman with short brown hair answered.  
"Hello boys. Stan's up in his room, but he still is not feeling too well. He hasn't left his bed in the last two days." She looked over her shoulder towards the stairs. She then glanced behind Kyle to me. "Who are you? Are you Stan's friend too?"  
“Nah she the new girl at school and we wanted to introduce her to Stan. We thought that might cheer him up. Make him feel a bit better, you know.” Cartman anser.  
She stepped out of the way, welcoming us in. "Alright but don't be too long, I don't want you all to get sick."  
As we got in we passed an angry looking young woman. Kyle said “Hi Shelly” and she answered “Hello turd, coming to see my fucking turd of a brother….. Who’s she?”   
“She’s a new friend and yeah we're coming to see Stan.”   
She leered and went back to her phone like we never existed.  
I looked around the living room. Everything was so clean and there was a lingering smell of vanilla, probably from an air freshener hidden somewhere. An old man was sitting in a wheelchair looking out the window like he was surveying something. Altogether this house felt cosy and inviting, even with all the weed related decoration. Mme Marsh surely knew how to keep her house under control. Unlike Midori that made everyone that came to see us feel like we're always ready to move. It was true but still it wouldn't kill her to make our temporary home more welcoming for once?  
At the top there was a small hallway with rooms on each side, like at my house. The boys walked towards one. I followed behind from a safe distance. Cartman knocked on it.  
"Stan? Are you awake?" We heard a soft mumbling from the other side. I was confused, Kyles face instantly morphed into understanding and fear.  
"Oh no..." Kyle knocked again, this time louder and more panicked. "Stan! We're coming in!" He tried the doorknob, but it was locked.  
"Stan unlock the door!" He nearly yelled. More mumbles.  
"Is he okay?" I breathed. Cartman didn't respond, instead he and Kyle knocked again quickly.  
"Dude unlock the fucking ..." "I don't want to talk to you guys, go away." They were interrupted by a broken voice from the other side. Instead of responding, Kenny stared at the door. Then he glanced at me. I could see gears turning in his head, I however was completely dumbstruck. He turned back to the door.  
"Then how about Saya?" There was silence for a moment, then he continued. "I know you don't like talking to us when you’re down but we worry about you man. Say how about you talk to someone new?"  
I didn't know what to say. Kenny turned to me, maybe trying to gauge if I was okay with this. I still had no idea what was happening, so I just nodded.  
"...Okay." He said quietly from behind the door. I heard muffled footsteps, then a soft click as he unlocked the door. The boys stepped out of my way. Can't exactly back out now.  
I found the doorknob and turned it. I was greeted with a pitch black room and the smell of what can only be described as a mix of an old gym bag and “Male” lingering in the air. I took a big deep breath and got inside. The only thing I could see was an unmade bed on a floor covered in garbage. Must be the source of the smell, I told myself.  
"Do you want me to close the door?" I said to the void. From the corner of the bed I noticed movements: A nod. I closed it behind me.  
There was silence again. I decided to break it, since I technically was the one supposed to be helping.  
"Uhh, hi. My name's Sayuri but you can call me Saya, are you Stan?"  
I asked the mass of blankets that seemed to breathe in the corner. He was silent for a minute.  
"Yeah." I heard him groan as if discouraged with himself. There was another awkward minute of silence. I decided I’ve had enough.  
"Listen, buddy. I don't know what I'm doing, I just wanna make sure you're okay. I can tell the guys really care about you and since they’re my friends now, well since this morning, they all seem to think I could be a good friend for you too. From what they told me at lunch, you seemed like a cool guy. Even if I don't know what you look like." I tried to lighten the mood.  
"What's the point?" He asked sorrowfully. I sat down on the far side of his bed since it seemed to be the only spot that was not covered by garbage.   
"I don't know. What's your problem, maybe I can help?"  
He groaned again. "I... I don't know. I just get so sad and empty . Everything just feels meaningless ." He muttered.  
"Sounds like depression," I remembered that he recently got dumped by his girlfriend. Everyone would be depressed in this situation.   
"But I'm usually happy! It only gets like this sometimes..." He sounded desperate.  
"Yeah man, depression can be like that. The guys told me what happened. Wanna talk about it?" I paused. “ Let me, guest. It hurts and feels like you're breaking into pieces right? Like all light left you.” the lump nodded.   
"Tell me, even when you're happy, is there this nagging feeling in your head that makes you feel weird? Like a stage director that keeps feeding you bad lines?"  
"...Kinda. It's more like a teacher that keeps telling me how I messed up or could mess up, but when I am with her it shuts up" I clicked my tongue.  
"That sounds more like anxiety. Seems like you've got a bad combination of both." He sighed.  
"Why? Why me? Why can't my brain just act normal?" His voice was getting more and more quiet, like an echo. I could hear him sob. I patted the lump on what I assumed was his back.  
"I can't answer that. That's how it is sometimes." I stopped. Aunty told me once to never make people's problems sound unimportant.  
"How does it make you feel?" I asked, trying to correct myself.  
"...Bad! It's just...terrible. All the time. Sometimes I'll feel happy, but then it all just goes downhill." He had traces of sadness in his voice.  
"How do you feel about those feelings?"  
He pondered it for a moment. "...Terrified." He sounded like he just had a breakthrough.  
"Why?"  
"I... I’m always scared I will say or do something wrong and be alone for the rest of my life. I feel like…. I always bother everybody. I know it’s not true but I can't help it. I always have this feeling. I am one word away to mess up royalty. No matter what I do, I'd always end up ruining something. "  
"How's that?" I felt him shift on the bed.  
"I don't want to bum everyone out at school, so I stay at home. I don't want to see Wendy and start the same circle again. This time she said it was for good. She used that phrase a few years ago and two week after she came and asked if I wanted to be together again and like an idiot I said yes… I always say yes" Even in the dark, I could tell he had started crying.  
"That sucks. No one should ever have to live like that, especially in love "  
He sniffed. "Don't say that. I know you probably could."  
I let out a half-laugh. " You don't even know who I am."  
He chuckled a little too. "I could say the same for you."  
The laughter died down into a thoughtful silence. "What should I do? I want to live a normal life again, but I don't know how to even begin..."  
I shrugged. "I don't think life can be the way it was before all this started, that's not how mental illness works." I paused and scratched my head. "But, I think you can still be happy. Just in a different way."  
"...How?"  
I looked down at my feet. "Just be honest with people. Don't follow the same pattern. If she comes and asks, just say No and tell her how much it hurt you.It'll suck for a while, but eventually, life will move on and things will get better. Everything is going to hurt sometimes, that's how things work, that’s how we grow as a person. But if you talk with the people you love and care about, they can help lighten the load on your shoulders. Finding an outlet can also help, some people do sport, others fight, some play games and some lose themselves in books. When I feel down or want to let out some steam, I go dancing or I sing. You know just going into a trance following the beat and forgetting everything for one day. My family always keeps moving, when I think I have enough time to really build friendships we’re moving again. It’s really frustrating. Sometimes it’s because some creeper goes after my aunt, sometimes it’s because the locals make really clear were not welcome, but most times it’s to get away from Jake. "  
I faced the corner. A car drove by and I saw him for a brief moment. I couldn't see much, but he was hunched over. And his eyes were full of thought, but also hope. I kept talking.  
“ Jake the father of Haru, my cousin. He’s a real bastard. He used to beat Midori all the time and when he was not beating the lights out of her, he would insult her with names I could not say even in front of my grandparent grave….but we’re not here to talk about my problems….. Life is a path we must follow. You just keep turning right at the same fork. And even if you can't change the way, you can make the decision of turning left once in a while. And it helps if you have a friend to hand you the tools and listen when you need to let these feelings out. If you keep everything inside you're just poisoning yourself."  
He didn't speak for a minute. But instead stood up, and walked to the other end of the room. He flicked on his light switch, revealing very messy black hair style into an undercut, cheap grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips and a dirty black tank top that was ripped up just a bit letting me see the beginning of a six-pack.’Dang, he’s sexy. keeping that view for later’ He stumbled to another corner of his room, and he glanced at me.  
A strong smell of alcohol hit me. I tried to hide a grimace but failed.  
He had a half-empty rum bottle in his hands. He stared at it for a second, before dropping it into his trash can with a satisfying thunk. I stood up, and hugged him. I noticed he was a good head and a half taller than me.  
"Good start," I whispered simply. He hugged me back, his strong arm held me so tight my leg almost gave out. We stayed like that for a minute, to my own satisfaction. He let go, but still stayed close to my figure. I did the same.  
"Thanks. I really needed someone to talk to." He combed his fingers through his hair, pulling out a few knots. He glanced around at his messy room. ” Anytime man. From now on I’m also a friend, so if you need just give me a holler and I'll be there.”   
"I should really clean this up..." He looked back at me. "I'll do it later. I should go and talk to my friends first."  
I giggled. "Whatever you think is right dude." I walked to his door and put my hand on the knob. I looked back at him. "See you at school tomorrow?" He smiled and nodded.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I opened the door. The guys were sitting on the floor in the hall, chatting on what the heck I could be doing in there or if I was still alive. As I opened it, they shot up and looked at me. I smiled at them like nothing happened.  
"He'll be out in a few minutes." I trotted down the stairs and stopped at the door "I should get home. I need to practice for my audition tonight." They looked with astonished eyes like I did some kind of miracle.   
"See you later alligator!" I waved and shot a flying kiss their way. Like a prerecorded meme, all of them blushed like crazy.I giggled and walked out the door trying to figure out how to get home from this unfamiliar neighborhood. I walked in a random direction, hoping my terrible sense of direction would help me. At least I could see the forest from afar so I knew I was on the right way.   
'Jeez, I hope everything ends up alright for him. He seems like a good guy and man he was sexy as hell’ I mentally slapped myself ‘ Idiot get your mind out of the gutter. He just got out of a relationship and it’s not time to go down that path… even if the hug felt really good.’


	5. Audition and more friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little Saya goes to her audition and shows just what she’s capable of when given the chance on stage. New friend to add to the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know for this fic follows basically the same pattern as the original (i did say I was using the original as a skeleton) but I promise soon it will fork into its own path soon. As for when they will be some lemon and sexy moment I promise I will give a warning so if you're not the type to like these scenes you can skip it. Any suggestion or idea you might have to make this fic better are welcome.

It was a bit hard to choose the right song, looking at my old second hand computer through my playlist. I decided to go all out and chose some hard rock. ‘ I’m gonna burn their socks off’ I told myself while giggling.  
I grabbed my backpack and told Haru where I was going. "Wish me luck” To which he answered “Like you're really gonna need it. Make sure to catch a pic of their faces. It's always funny to see their jaws hit the floor”. Going out the door I could not stop laughing remembering the faces of some friends last time I went all out. Let's just say I am a real beast when I let loose.  
I walk back and pass in front of the sodosopa at the same time as Kenny got out. "Hey! Ready for the audition?” with a half smile “I think I'm just a bit nervous. You know I just hope it all goes as planned. So you live here hein?”   
“Yep, that’s all my parents can afford. It’s nicer than it used to be. Since they built the sodosopa and abandoned it. We got way more room and I got my own sort of apartment where they used to have the restaurant”   
“ Wow! said like that, it’s pretty sweet. Mind if I come visit sometime? We’re sort of neighbors, I live in the little cottage in the woods west of here…”   
His eyes shot open “What? You live in the haunted house? Man that’s hardcore”  
“Haunted? What are you talking about? It’s just a cottage that needed a bit of love and a good clean up.”  
"If you say so’’ he said in disbelief, remembering all the weird shit that happened there when him and the guys were little.   
We walked and took the bus all the way to school. When we walked in the auditorium, I could see Kyle,Stan and tweek sitting in the front row. Kenny passed me and went to join them and a few other boys. More people I have yet to meet. “Hey guys what up. Don't tell me your there just for little old me”  
With a smirk, a black haired guy answered “Like hell I’m gonna miss this show after what you did with pc principal. There’s a few other auditions before yours though” Kenny hit him to shut him up. I found out soon after that his name is Craig and that Tweek talks about me to him. From his reaction, it seems like I made a good first impression.“ After what you did for Stan, it’s normal to be there for you too” Kyle said with a little blush on his face. Stan looked at her and smiled “ Yea and I really want to see what you can do when you sing. You said you like to sing and dance right, now I’m kinda curious about that” he added with a phantom of a blush on his cheeks.  
Mr Blackwell saw me and instructed me to go backstage to get ready. I went to check for a spot to plug my phone for the music but couldn’t find one. A few minutes went by and when I finally found the plug, another problem occurred. It did not fit my cell and there was no adaptor… Peeking to the main stage, a kid was getting in place for his turn.  
While I watched his audition, I took a good long look at him and... there were many original things about his appearance. For one, he was super pale, almost deadly pale. It didn't look like it was natural. His hair was semi long, like halfway down his back. A few inches of the ends were dyed a pale apple green, which I personally thought look really good on him.  
From what I could tell he was wearing eye-shadow, and maybe even a hint of red lipstick or maybe gloss? Either way this boy looked fun all around, mostly because I could tell he didn't care what people thought of him. It was nice.  
What really stood out to me though were his clothes. He wore a big long black trench coat with red lining, black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt with a black skull on it. His whole ensemble reminded me of something someone from a dark version of a punk concert, honestly the coat made the outfit.  
His song was really edgy, but I loved it. I'm pretty sure Mr. Blackwell loved it too. As soon as the kid turned off his phone playing the music, Mr. Blackwell smiled at him and scribbled something on his paper.  
“Thank you Michael, you can leave now." He said, I glanced at this supposed "Mike" to see what his reaction would be. He seemed okay with his rudeness, if anything he looked excited.  
"Thank you Mr. Blackwell. I think it will be good to have a vamp kid in the school play per say." His voice was surprisingly different from his singing voice, much more nasally. Also, vamp kid? Whatever, it's probably some goth subculture.  
"Alright, well get off the stage. Next up is.. Sayuri Everfree. Do you have a song prepared?" He asked, turning to me. I cleared my throat.  
"Oh... I did have a song in mind, but the plug for the speaker doesn’t fit my phone so I don't have anything to play it on." I said, looking at the floor embarrassed. He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Do we not have an adapter? I was sure we bought one. " I shook my head, feeling my ears heat up. "Ahh...my bad, I must have forgotten it back in my office" He responded. He stood up and looked around, before calling on the Mike kid.  
"Micheal, do you mind if we use your phone to play a song? You'll get it right back afterwards." Michael shrugged and strutted over to me. He was very tall, well everyone is tall when you’re only 4’11’’. I looked down and saw that under his long coat were a pair of black leather boots covered in silver spikes.  
"Nice boots." I commented, he looked down at me and smiled, showing off pearly white fangs. I subconsciously took a step back. With that smile he looked like one of those actors in a vampire romance movie. He mumbled something but I didn’t hear "I'm sorry, what?" I leaned in closer, getting a better look at his fangs, only to realize they were plastic. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Let me guess, their vamp fangs… the long ‘were’ model right? Why are you wearing them?" He slid his tongue over them while staring at me, I think he was adjusting them.  
"I'm a vampire obviously. Or, should I say a Vamp kid." He said. I put my hands on my hips, his eyes followed the movement and stopped at my choker.   
I raised an eyebrow “What’s that? Never heard of this genre?”  
"They're a bunch of fucking retard that's what." I looked over his shoulder and saw four pale figures emerge from the darkness. The girl who said it was wearing a tight black dress with fishnet straps showing off all of her curves. She had short messy black hair, and wore heavy eyeliner and an upside down cross on her chest.  
Along with her were three other equally dreary figures, one was towering above the rest with black curly hair and a cane. He looked almost dead, those bags under his eye could only be from a lack of sleep. Next to him was also a dude with shaggy red and black and red hair hanging in his right eye. He constantly was flipping his head back to get it out. Then there was what looked like a middle schooler standing in the middle, pouting. He also had black hair hanging in his face, but he just let it sit there. They all were smoking and from the smell, it was cheap stuff.   
Mike stepped in front of me and hissed. "I don't care what you say, Vamp kids are cool."  
The kid with red and black hair flipped his head again. "Oh shut the fuck up Mike."  
He Clenched his jaw. "For the last time, Mike is my former mortal name. My name is Vampir." They rolled their eyes and went back to the darkness of the back stage. If Mike… Vampyr did not look so upset I would have laughed but suddenly Mr. Blackwell yelled from across the auditorium.  
"Come on kids we don't have all night. Sayuri honey, do you have the song yet?" I nodded my head and glanced at Mike who nodded and gave me his phone.  
"Thank you." I whispered, while trying to figure out how to play music. It wasn't too difficult, but I still felt like I was wasting time. I finally found it, "I like it heavy" from the group Halestorm. I walked over to Mr. Blackwell.  
"Is this song okay sir?" He stared at it for a moment. I only asked him because there were a few parts that got a little spicy with the double entendre.  
"It depends on what part you want child" He said, scanning over his list of characters.  
I waved my hand. "Oh I'd be happy with any part, but I wanna sing this because it was the first that made me feel like I could do anything. It always gets me so fired up like I could move mountains if I set my mind to it. I practiced it a million times, so I think this song is my best shot at getting to show what I am capable of."  
Mr. Blackwell looked amused. "Alright, well hurry up. I don't want to waste more time." I nodded and gave him Mike's phone, which he plugged in to a speaker and waited for me to get on the small stage. I climbed up and gently tapped on the microphone and set to my height.   
"Are you ready Saya?" Mr.Blackwell asked. I nodded, feeling more confident now that I was under the hot bright lights. Something about the heat of the projector makes me feel calmer. It’s weird but it's true. I couldn't see anyone past the first row where Mr.Blackwell was sitting along with my new friends, so I just pretended they were the audience.  
The music started (Song’s name is above, but I'll put the link in the note at the end). I waited for the lyrics to start, feeling the familiar guitar riff resonate in my guts setting my cells on fire.  
I closed my eyes, focusing on making my voice as passionate as possible.  
From the back stage the goths were looking at the strange girl getting ready for her audition. They were totally expecting to hear a sugary bubuly song like every conformis love’s to listen. Within a few shreds of the guitar, Michael choked on his cigarette while Pete, Henrietta and Firkel froze from shock. The new girl was singing a song from one of their favorite heavy metal bands. She put her hand on the mic and started to sing.   
“Some like beautiful, perfect and pretty  
I see the good in the bad and the ugly  
I need the volume one louder than ten  
I put the pedal to the metal, needle into the red  
If the windows ain't shaking  
Making my heart race  
If I can't feel it in my chest  
I'm in the wrong damn place!”  
She starts to sway her hips and beat the beat with her feet.  
“I got a demon in my soul and a voice in my head  
It's saying go, go, go! I can sleep when I'm dead  
There's a sonic revelation bringing me to my knees  
And there's a man down below that needs my sympathy  
I got a ringing in my ears getting ready to burst  
Screaming "hallelujah, motherfucker, take me to church"  
I like it louder than the boom  
Of a big bass drum  
I need it harder than the sound  
Of a guitar grunge  
I love to crank it up  
Make it thump  
And evil to the core  
Headbanging in the pit  
And throwing my horns  
And just like old school  
Sabbath, Zeppelin and Lemmy  
I need to drop it down low  
And make it heavy  
I like it heavy, wow-oh  
I like it heavy, wow-oh”  
She grabs the mic off its stand and really lives the song.   
“I ride the lightning, roll with the thunder  
I'm going down, down, down with my sisters and brothers  
I fell in love with their darkest parts  
Stand on the side of the wild at heart  
I plucked the feather off a crow so I could fly  
Since I was thirteen years old, I've had my fist to the sky  
I like it louder than the boom  
Of a big bass drum  
I need it harder than the sound  
Of a guitar grunge  
I love to crank it up  
Make it thump  
And evil to the core  
Headbanging in the pit  
And throwing my horns  
And just like old school  
Sabbath, Zeppelin and Lemmy  
I need to drop it down low  
And make it heavy  
I like it heavy, wow-oh  
I like it heavy, wow-oh  
I like it, I like it, I like it heavy  
I like it, I like it, I like it heavy  
I like it, I like it, I like it heavy  
I like it, I like it, I like it heavy  
Some like beautiful, perfect and pretty  
I see the good in the bad and the ugly  
I like it heavy, wow-oh  
I like it heavy, wow-oh  
I like it, I like it, I like it heavy  
I like it, I like it, I like it heavy  
I like it, I like it, I like it heavy  
I like it, I like it, I like it heavy”  
As the last few notes finished, a silence filled the auditorium. Panic filled me, but from the corner of my eye I saw Mr.Blackwell stand up.  
"Bravissimo! Excellent work! A fine audition, simply marvelous!" He cheered, clapping loudly. I flushed as other unseen members of the audience began cheering as well.  
I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed. "Oh, uh...Thank you so much!" I heard a distant "Go Saya!" I snapped my eyes in the direction it came from, only to see a familiar orange figure running up to me and with a glomp he made me fall on my butt his face landing on my bosoms.   
"Jeez Ken at last take me out for dinner first!" He laughed, and over his shoulder I saw Kyle, Cartman and Stan running up after him. Kenny got off me and helped me back on my feet.  
"Saya that was crazy!" Kyle said. I put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Thanks man, I did my best." I said, grinning. Stan walked up, looking a tad embarrassed.  
"Hey Stan! What did you think of it? Ya think it was good enough to get a part?" I said, trying to help this poor dude out.  
He glanced up at me, a hint of thankfulness in his eyes. "Oh yeah it was great, you're gonna get something for sure." he scratched his head, visibly a bit embarrassed. “ You really looked like a real star up there’’  
I grinned at him before turning back to Kenny. "So Ken, was it as hilarious as you had hoped?" He playfully rolled his eyes.  
"In a way yes, out of everything you could have sang, you chose the trashiest song around" I put my hand on my chest and gasped dramatically.  
"How dare you! That song is nothing but a song to say to go all out when you can! Plus there’s tonnes of way trashier and thirsty song I could have chosen"  
Kenny smirked. "Saya we all heard those lyrics. That was the most double entendre anyone ever could sing." I close my eyes .  
I stuck my tongue out at him. "Whatever, at least I put my guts into it and I did good. Even if I was afraid to mess up cus’ I never perform in front of a real audience and on stage." my cheek took a tint of light pink betraying my embarrassment.   
He traced a finger under my jaw and looked straight into my eye. "Yes… you did...very good." he added slightly biting his own lips. I froze for a few seconds and slapped his hand away and he began laughing at my embarrassed state. While my attention was away, he hugged me again this time from the back.’ God plz kill me his body’s rock hard. Wait, not just his body…..’  
" Whoa there calm down Ken!" I yelped. The other boys were chuckling too. I soon joined them, after all this I learned Ken was just like this.  
Suddenly Stan spoke. "What do you want?" I glanced over towards him. Vampyr was standing there, looking annoyed.  
"I'm just trying to get my phone back." He said, looking at me. I perked up and raised my finger at him, signalling for him to wait there. I rushed over to the speaker and unplugged his phone, before stolling back.  
"Here you go, thanks for letting me use it!" I said happily. He smiled at me.  
"Of course young one. You did good out there, it was very entertaining to watch. See you later I hope." He said. Making a little smile that showed off his pure white fang fallow by a wink then walked away. I just looked at his leaving figure confused.  
"Young one? He doesn't look any older than me." I said quizzically. The boys sighed.  
"Yeah he thinks he's a vampire. It's weird, he's been doing it since 5th grade and for some reason their group’s been getting bigger lately" Stan said. I continued to look at where he was standing.  
"Huh. So is that’s a "Vamp kid"?"  
"Yeah, that's what they call their club or covan. I never really understood it." Kyle said. I put a finger on my chin.  
"Oh, so they're goth kinda?" I said, trying to put them in a category. I heard groans come from behind me, but it wasn't the boys.  
"They're not goth!" The boy with the red in his hair shouted, clenching his fists. Before I could respond Kyle came to my defense.  
"Hey man leave her alone, she was just guessing." The boy rolled his eyes and flipped his hair out of his face.  
"Whatever, those vamp wannabees are more emo than goth." The tall boy said. Stan rolled his eyes.  
"What's the difference?" I could practically feel rage emanating off of them. Before they could yell, I jumped in between them.  
"Emo is sad, goth is angry." I said, hoping my simple explanation was good enough. I glanced at the goth kids, who all looked at me, a little shocked.  
"What? Was that wrong?" I asked.  
"No, that was actually...pretty spot on." The red haired boy said.  
"Yeah, you know a lot for a conformist Christina Aguilera wannabe." The girl said. I scratched the back of my head.  
"Thank you?"   
"Don't thank us, we're not like you." The little kid said. He sounded like a toddler, it made my motherly instincts go into overdrive. He was so cute. ’ He’s just missing a little bow and he could be a doll’  
"...Okay then... Saya we should maybe get out of here." Stan said. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Why?" He glanced at me, like he wasn't expecting me to say anything.  
"They're just not the best people to be around." He muttered. I glanced at the goth kids, who didn't protest.  
"I mean he's not wrong." The girl said. I shrugged.  
"Okay, well can I at least get your names? I'm Sayuri but I prefer Saya." I said, extending my hand. Like I expected, they didn't take it. Instead the girl just blew smoke into my hand.’ Great... Now I smell like a ashtray.’  
"I'm Henrietta." She said. I nodded and looked to the next boy, the one with black and red hair.  
"I'm Pete." He said, flipping his head again. I waved. "Cool, I like your hair."  
"I'm Michael. Don't compliment me." The tall curly-haired boy said. Huh, two people named Michael. Maybe that's why Vamp-kid-Michael went by Mike, or Vampir I guess.  
And finally the last kid spoke. "My name's Firkle. It doesn't matter though, nothing matters." He said. I desperately wanted to hug him. He must have seen it in my eyes or maybe by the way I was holding my arm trying with all my might not to hug him, however can you blame me if he’s so cute. "I'm not some dolly you can coddle. My innocence was wiped from my brain a long time ago." he said, giving me the stink eye.  
I uncontrollably smiled. "Sorry sweetie you're just too adorable!" I squealed. He pouted. While the rest of the goth kids smirked at him trying not to burst out laughing.  
"I'll gut you and give your entrail as feed to the crows." He said, stomping his foot.  
"Violence won't make you less adorable." I said, grinning annoyingly at him. He whined and stomped off, followed by the rest of the goth kids except pete who stayed for a minute.  
“I never expected a Britney wannabe conformist to know and like heavy metal…” he said.  
“Hey dude never heard of the phrase. 'Never judge a book by its cover'. I may look or act sweet, but my tastes are diverse and chaotic. I pretty much like every genre except maybe screamo and polka. For some reason it makes my blood turn to vinegar. Maybe I could show you a few bands that could knock your socks off sometime.”  
He looked like he’d seen a ghost. A conformist actually making sense and talking in a way that make them seem almost interesting. ‘Maybe it be better to keep a eye on this one’ he taught. “Yeah! We’ll see you later.” Pete waved and went back to the darkness with the rest of his friends.   
"Where are they going? I thought the exit was over there." I asked, gesturing to where I came in.  
"Didn't you see them during drama ?" Kenny said. "They do all the backstage stuff, like lights and the curtains." I saw Kenny check his pockets.  
"Speaking of backstage, I think I left my wallet there during school. You guys wanna come with me to get it?" He said, pointing to the thick red curtains.  
"Let's bring this wandering wallet back home." I said. The boys gave me a combination of chuckles and eye-rolls.  
We all wandered backstage, and began looking around for a stray wallet. I drifted away from the group and searched in the costume room on the far right side of the stage. I skimmed through the different fabrics, looking in between each fold for any trace of his wallet, just in case. I remembered Kenny going into this room when we were looking for more paint.  
I went deeper into the room, where a bunch of dusty plastic blue storage bins sat all stacked on top of each other. They were all labeled messily in sharpie; different musicals and plays. They seemed to be costumes used over the years for different shows. Romeo and Juliet, Cats, Macbeth, Little red riding hood, Hercules…. not a bad collection. However, two boxes caught my attention: The king and I and the phantom of the opera.   
Out of curiosity I started searching through them. Random hats covered in feathers, victorian dresses, old canes that seen better days, assorted coats with weird patterns, tight lycra leggings, random shoes, the stink from not being air out properly and a ton of other stuff people wore in the drama club before I came to South Park.  
I came across a bin of masks. I picked through them, enjoying the craftsmanship of each one. There were small but detailed masquerade masks, and suddenly I came across one that was placed into a sheet of silk paper to protect it. It seemed like it was made of lace but looking closer it was silver acrylic that looked like intricate lace. From the quality, it looked like it was made with a 3d printer. On it were small neon green plastic crystals, the kind you buy at craft store. Some were placed on the top part of the eye to make the eyehole pop and others were put at random places to put emphasis on the lace design.   
‘That would be perfect for my character. A siren has to be seductive. This mask just screams sexy. It’s a shame it’s so transparent though. If only I could make it more opaque it would be perfect’ I thought. I held the mask up into the light, the little crystals shining and making the hole design even more appealing. I looked around to make sure no one was there and decided to take it.’ No one will ever know’ I slipped the mask back into its box and into my backpack.   
I stood up and exited the room after putting everything back the way I found it. As soon as I stepped out Kenny ran up to me and I fell on my butt.  
"There you are! We were looking all over for you!" he said. He waved his hands above his head, then helped me back up.   
"Guys I found her, she was in the costume room!" he shouted. I heard assorted sighs of relief, followed by the patterning of footsteps as the guys ran over to us.  
"I'm gonna assume you found your wallet?" I asked. Kenny nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. "It was over by the sink where we cleaned the sponge and brushes." He said, giving me a playful deadpan look.  
"You should really keep a better look on your stuff, imagine someone could have stolen it. I know you don't have a lot but still…." I said, putting my hands on my hips sassily.  
He stuck his tongue out at me, and I did the same thing to him. He both stood there in mock fury before I bursted into more giggles.  
A thought struck me. "Uh Ken? What time is it?" He pulled out his phone and looked at the clock.  
"6:30, why?"  
I bolted up and looked around at my friends, who were all giving me quizzical looks. I ran my hands through my hair in a blind panic.” shit shit shit”  
"I have work! Oh my god I gotta get there in fifteen minutes!" I screeched. Kyle patted my back.  
"Then go! We'll all see you tomorrow. Besides we gotta pick up Cartman from detention."he said, gesturing towards the stage exit. I nodded and booked it out of there, yelling behind me:  
"See you guys! Say hi to Cartman for me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note here a little link to the song she sang:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SPl-kGZ29I  
> and here what the mask she found look like just change the color to fit:https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/438960294935510794/


	6. Shock, black and blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little Saya arrives for work and after her shift, something happens. Not the night she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s where the paths are gonna start to diverge. South Park is really known for having weird shit happening all the time. Saya’s path is gonna start to become one hell of a rollercoaster.  
>  This is gonna be a long chapter and warning this chapter contains violence and a rape scene. Someone’s gonna finish this chapter all black and blue.

I arrived just in time for work. My BFF Amber and a few other girls helped me get ready since I was shit with makeup. One of the rules of the job was that we had to use a nickname to call each other, to keep some kind of privacy. Of all the names I could choose on the list given by the boss the only one that seemed not too much like a stripper was Raven. Amber helped me choose when I started 2 weeks ago. I got used to the name and responded to it when working. This night’s shift was with Crystal, Angle, Ferrari, Bambi, and Kitty aka Amber. It’s going to be a busy night; Four reservations. I mentally crossed my fingers that there were not gonna be many pervs this time. I don't think my butt can take any more pinching.   
All the girls were relieved that I found my paycheck and that it was at the same place theirs were. I also shared my frustrations on why people keep so much garbage, telling everybody they were souvenirs.   
I put on my uniform, which did not leave much to the imagination. A super short pair of shorts and a tank top so tight you could see the lining of my bra. In my case, the top was too small. It barely was able to contain my breast. Honestly, Boss said she gave me the biggest one she had. However, I’m sure she did it on purpose so the clients could look at them when I bent down to take their orders. I hate my big rack.

The first few hours of the shift were like usual. Guys ogling at us like we were the very food on the menus. A few of them grabbed a quick feel. At least, we were allowed to slap their hands away when that happened, with a little “ Sorry cutie pie don't want to damage the merchandise”. I felt sick each time I had to refer to myself as merchandise. But a job is a job, I got to do my best to help. If it can make the difference between being poor and being secure enough to be able to go out and chill once in a while or being able to go shopping and buy myself some new stuff, it's worth it. Also in case, we have to move again it’s always good to have a little pocket money for emergencies.  
About halfway through the shift, a group of about ten young men about my age came in, Crystal brought them to my section.  
"Hey, guys welcome to Raisin’s! My name’s Raven, but you can call me anything you want cuties!" I said cheerfully and while winking at them and putting a hand on the closest guy’s shoulder. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes that were glued to my boobs. Seeing he had crutches, I helped him to his seat. “Th...thank..thank you” he answered “It’s nothing cutie’’ I answered with, for once, an honest smile on my face.   
“What can I start you with boys? We got a good special on buffalo wings and cherry coke today. I picked the cherries myself. You'll see, it’s extra juicy tonight.’’ ‘ urg kill me please’ The one with the messy brown hair jittered in his seat when I said the word juicy.   
Some of the boys looked through the menu and ordered. “Alright so let's recap three orders of the special wings, two pizzagetties , one onion bloom, three jalapeno poppers, four chicken thighs with extra sauce, seven cherry cokes, two diets sprites, and one iced coffee. Did I get all that right snookums?” They nodded in agreement. “Perfect, I’ll put your order in and be right back. You know I was so bored, thank god you guys came in’’  
On my way to the kitchen, one man grabbed me and put me up onto his knees.”Woah there! Sweetie, it’s not really the best time to do that. I need to get this order in so I can have enough to buy the best lingerie for the wet t-shirt contest next week. I told you that earlier. You're going to have to be a little bit patient. I’ll come see you soon.”   
He looked a bit bummed and I could feel his little soldier hardening when I talked about the wet t-shirt contest that was advertised on every wall. He let me down and before leaving I gave him a little wink and waltzed to the kitchen to place the order. Slipping to the backroom for a sec Amber came to check on me. “You’re okay sweetie? I know he’s a real pervert, but he doesn't mean bad. Plus he’s a good tipper.”   
“Yeah, yeah, I’m ok. Just need to get used to acting like a brainless barbie… Honestly, how long did it take you?’’   
“About 2-3 weeks once you get the twist, it’s just a question of buttering the client enough. You'll find your style. Each girl is known for one particular detail. Crystal never stays one the same subject for more than a minute, makes the guys think she has ADHD. Angel plays the little sister, always making the client think she’s super fragile and making them want to protect her. Bambi likes to play with them, when they start to get physical, she turns their little game against them. Making them feel wrong for doing that. Personally, I just go with the flow… Hey, I got an idea, want to do a duo? We could use the water guns and give them a little show and you could get a little revenge on that pervert. You could shoot water at me and I’ll dodge so he gets soaked.”  
I smiled and followed her lead. It worked perfectly. He got mad for a second. Until he saw our wet uniform clinging to us, showing the outline of our bras. “So sorry cutie, I was sure I would hit her. You know, she dared me to get her wet”. I winked at his friend that stopped Amber so I could splash her and make our little game more believable.  
The rest of the night went along well. No other pervy client, the table of boys gave me a huge tip of 50$ combined, all the other girls were surprised. As they left I caught up to them “ Oh you're leaving already? That a bummer I’m gonna be so bored without you guys around. Promise me you're going to come back ok?”  
“Yeah it was great here tonight, especially with you there. Mind if I ask for you again next time we come?”  
“Oh pumpkin, I’d be so happy if you did. I might even add a little extra in your order.’’ I leaned in and kissed his cheek. It left a big red stamp on it. His friends looked at him surprised, as his legs started to shake like they were about to give out. They grabbed him under his arms and pulled him out back to their cars.   
One more shift done. I went to the locker room and changed out of my uniform. Putting it into a plastic bag so that it would not wet my books. I packed the rest of my stuff and got on my way. Saying goodbye to the girl and going out the back door. I walked back the main road to the little shortcut through the park so that I could save about 20 minutes on the way back.

¤¤¤¤warning rape scene ahead¤¤¤¤

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A little pack of young men said.  
“What is a pretty thing like you doing outside at this hour?” judging from their appearance they seemed no older than 24 to 26. Three young men drunk out of their heads, prowling the area for something fun to do since they’d been kicked out of the local bar for being rowdy.  
“Listen, guys! I don't want any trouble, I just want to go home. I was out with some friends."   
“And they just let you all alone. Maybe we can escort you home? What about it guys wanna escort this sweet thing home” one of them said with a malicious smile on his face.   
Saya backed away until her back hit the wall of the public bathroom ”I'm okay it’s just around the corner. Maybe next time ok?”  
“Oh come on, don't be shy. We could have a little fun. You know it’s not every day such a pretty girl just waltz’s around”   
“No thank you” she quickly answered, hoping none of her fear leaked out into her voice.  
The leader let out a sinister chuckle. "Oh darling, we didn't ask." He took another step. "You know, I saw you back at Raisins. Being all sweet and playing around like the slut you are. You were practically asking for a real man to come and take you. Now, here we are, all ready to give you what you want and so much more" he growled.  
"LEAVE. ME. ALONE." she spat. He suddenly came closer and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him and putting his hand on her ass. She pushed on his chest to move him away without any result. His grip on her ass got firmer, making her yelp. He made a sign to his friends to keep watch.” Your gonna have your turn when I’m done”  
He slammed her to the wall outside of the transgender bathroom. His leg parted hers and he used his knee to rub at her privates through her pants. He pinned her hand above her head and laughed seeing her wiggle trying to get free. Enjoying how her breast jiggled around.   
She tried her best to move, but cursing her weakness, he was stronger than her. Frustrated, she looked at him right in the eyes and spit into them.“You bitch now you're going to get it” he punched her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs. Causing her to fall right into his arms.  
He then proceeded to call his friends.  
" This little bitch is feistier than she looks. I think I'll let you get a taste before the real game. Grab her and set her on the table."  
The two friends grabbed the poor girl and laid her down on a picnic table nearby. The leader set himself to the side enjoying the view. ”Oh man it’s gonna be so fun” One over her midsection enjoying her boobs and one by her head doing god knows what in his mind. They used their belts to tie her hands to the side bench so she would stop moving around. “Now be a good little bitch and enjoy… we’re gonna make you feel so good”  
As they undid their pants, she screamed with tears in her eyes “ No let me go. Don't do this” all to be slapped to silence her until her cheeks were swollen. She tried to fight back the best she could, but the heavier assailant that was playing with her breast. Ripping her shirt at the same time to get better access, he started to lick and suck at the pink mounts that we're reacting to the cold air. The fact that her body was reacting against her will made her sick.   
The slimmer one by her head started to kiss and nip at her throat, ripping some gaps out of her. Occasionally stealing a kiss to shut up her plea to stop or to let her go.   
The leader enjoying the view of his friend making her moan and gasp bit his lip. He then grabbed her legs and tore them apart, nestling himself between them. While working at her pants, he grinded his arousal against her. Enjoying the little quakes she had at each passage. Pulling them down and throwing them away.  
Now free of the bigger obstacle, he took a few seconds to observe their handy work. “Man, her panty’s dripping. That pretty little pussy all wet” he licked his lips, dipping so his head would be level with her core then took a long sniff before licking a few passes over the cotton fabric of her panty. "Delicious! Bro, she tastes like candy” he hooked a finger to the side of the panty pulling them to the side. The smell drove him wild. He bit and sucked at her little bundle of nerve making her arch her back and let out an involuntary moan. His tongue exploring every crease of her folds, relishing himself at the taste of her overflowing juices.   
Tears clouded her visions while the attack continued. He then lined his middle finger with her entrance and inserted it in all the way to the knuckle in one fell swoop. Her mind went blank, not registering anything else.  
" Oh man she’s so tight… this is gonna be the best girl we had yet"   
As she was sure there won't be any chance she could ever escape, a deep voice said “The lady doesn't seem to be ok with your little plan.” They turned around and were met face to face with Mysterion. His eyes widened for a second seeing who was the victim but then settled back into his usual steely gaze.  
“What do you want you fag? She’s our toy for the night!”  
Pure rage filled his vision. He did not hesitate one second before beating them up. Hearing her aggressor grunt in pain she looked up to see Mysterion was mercilessly kicking them at their vulnerable spot, doing backflips, uppercutting them into the chin. “Low life like you only deserve death. But since I am considered a hero and everyone is allowed a second chance, this time I’ll let you live.” letting them fall to the ground in a pile of garbage.  
He came to help her, untying her hands and taking off his cape and wrapping her tightly in it. “It’s going to be ok, you're safe now.” He hugged her as she cried all the tears her small body could muster. He led her outside of the park.   
He looked at her concerned, before sighing. "I need you to come with me." He said.  
"What? Why?" She asked, but before I could ask anymore questions he interrupted her.  
"Don't worry. You can trust me." He said, making sure his cape covered her exposed chest and kept her looking somewhat modest. She was still missing her pants, but at least with the cape she didn't grab too much attention. Looking at her face, he was sure there would be some bruising and the marks on her neck were really apparent. "We need to put ice on these bruises before they flower, so they don't turn too dark. Don't worry they won't be coming after us, I made sure of that”  
○○○○Saya pov.○○○  
I nodded and followed him. He covered my eyes to keep their base a secret. He guided me, making sure I was not afraid and didn't panic.” I am here, it’s ok you can lean on me” he kept saying. At one point he took me bridal style saying there were some stairs and he didn't want me to get hurt.   
"Where are we?" I asked Mysterion. He had put me down and hooked my arm over his shoulder to support me better.  
"I can't tell you that, the whole point of blinding you was so you wouldn't know." He said softly. I groaned  
"It's only because you saved me that I’m following you. One misadventure is enough for me" I said sarcastically. He was quiet for a minute, but I knew he must have been rolling his eyes so hard he could see his brain.  
“You’ve been attacked, it’s normal. I want to make sure you're ok and well taken care of. You lived a traumatic event, if we can prevent PTSD or most of it, it’s better for you in the long run no?.” He walked to pull a beaded drape that was covering one of the door frames.  
“Dr Timothy we need you. We got a victim with severe bruising and light wounds”  
Mysterion took the blindfold off my eye. A skinny young man came by in an electric wheelchair. He put two fingers to his head and seemed to look intently at mysterion.   
“Yes, Dr like you said. I went to do my round when I came across three guys trying to get their way with this lady… Sorry, what’s your name?”  
“Sayuri” I answered. “Right, they were about to have their way with Sayuri here. I swiftly beat all of them… Don't worry, they are alive, even if they didn't deserve it.” Another guy came and offered me an ice pack to put on my bruised cheek and a big blanket to cover myself better. My vision was getting used to the low light. I could finally see my savior and his entourage. It was the freedom pals HQ.   
Dr. Timothy seemed to be in a long discussion with the different members of the team and for sure it was by telepathy, so I couldn’t hear anything he said. Mysterion stayed close to me, Tupperware was chequing my wounds, treating them like a doctor would. Honestly, it felt nice being taken care of like that, every one of the heroes were there to make the pain and fear disappear. Toolshed was filling up a report for their archives on the incident. I could see his knuckles turning white from the pressure he was putting on the pen. most likely to cope with the rage that was swelling inside him as I was telling him what had happened, keeping out that I work at Raisin’s. Wunder storm was twitching in the corner looking through a box containing old clothes, trying to find a shirt and pants to replace mine that were too damaged to ever hope to wear again.   
All their costumes were well upgraded compared to their debut, making their identity harder to decipher. But I mentally recorded as many details as I could. Fast pass’ crutches, Toolshed’s ebony undercut hair and icy blue eye, Wunder storm’s way of jumping at every sound. ’ Oh my god!’ I recognized some details I've seen before. Tupperware was a guy in my social studies. Fast pass was the client I helped earlier getting on his chair, The coon was Cartman (his over possessiveness over food and body shape were unmistakable), Toolshed’s eyes full of sorrow obviously belonged to Stan and I could recognize those abs anywhere. As for Human kite, Mosquito and Captain diabetes, they were on patrol. However, if some of them were students of my grade, most likely were the others.  
I was so lost in thought, Mysterion had to shake my shoulder to get my attention.  
“Hein! what?” He looked at me with concern and added “We’re all done here. Time to go back home. I'll escort you for extra protection” he put the blindfold on again and led me outside, walking a good 5 minutes before taking it off.  
Mysterion was quiet for a moment, and I had nothing left to say.  
"...I'm sorry if I was there earlier it wouldn’t have happened," He said, softly. I didn't say anything back.  
"I...I didn't know. I'm sorry. I saw them going into the park, but I was not expecting them to be such parasites.” He said. I was silent for a minute before squeezing his hand.  
"I accept your apology. It’s not your fault, I should be more careful when I walk at night. I wouldn't want the freedom pals to think they don't do their job right. It could have been worse, they could have gone all the way and left me there to rot afterward " He sighed again, this time I think out of relief.  
"Well, I still need to make sure you get home safe." He said, beginning to walk again. I stumbled along with him.  
He brought me back all the way to the front porch. Saying he needed to go and tell the police where to get these scumbags. “They need to get punished for what they’ve done.”   
“You know my cousin is your biggest fan. If you have a minute, he would be over the moon to meet you. Especially that you saved me and it makes explaining why I’m so late way shorter to my aunty. Also, she won't turn into Godzilla and try to kill the bastards before you get the police on them….What? It's a joke, don't look at me like that!”  
He pondered a second, then came with me. He explained to Midori what had happened. Haru was so relieved to see that I was ok while asking for an autograph of Mysterion. All happy about his new treasure, Haru ran to his room with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. Mysterion looked a bit surprised to have a fan that was that happy just from an autograph. Sure he was asked before, but this one made him feel like he really was the hero he always wanted people to see. With a phantom of a smile on his lips, he sat down to take a sip of the warm cocoa Midori made and offered for him to warm up a bit. Looking at him closer I noticed something stuck on the side of his hood. Extending my hand to try to take out the foreign object, he stopped it “What are you doing?” he asked.  
“You got something there, I just wanted to take it out.” I pointed to the area in question. He pulled on the little splinter that was most likely from when he smashed the head of the leader on the table until his nose was bloody. A few strands of golden blond lock followed. My brain recorded this information. Seeing me sway on my legs, he grabbed my arm so I didn't fall. Taking advantage of the situation I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Thank you my hero” and gave him a smile before letting fatigue take over me and falling to the floor.   
Afraid, Midori came to check on me to see I was just sleeping. She asked Mysterion if he could bring me up to my bed before he left, using the old tactic that her back was not strong enough to do it.   
He set me in my bed and tucked me in. Taking a moment to look at my room. There was not much, a desk with my school book, a simple carpet at the bottom of my bed, a mirror on the wall, and an old really beat-up dresser held together with duct tape. He remembered that it had been only 3 weeks since I had arrived in town. It seemed normal. At the corner of his eye, he saw a picture of a little girl sitting on the legs of a beautiful raven-haired woman and a buff looking man with a serious stare and warm smile in the back. The little girl was smiling like it was the best day of her life.   
"That her parents. They disappeared fifteen years ago. That’s the last picture where they were all together. It’s her treasure.” Midori said.   
“They seem like good parents, she looks happy.”  
“They were, my sister was a bit overprotective of Sayuri. One time she almost had a panic attack when she tried to go up a tree to get apples to make a pie”  
A little smile appeared on the corner of mysterion face, imagining the scene.   
“I should go. I'll be back another night to see how she’s doing. Until then some company from friends and a lot of sleep should help her.”

He got out the door and disappeared into the darkness.   
The next morning on the front page of the paper there was a story of 3 young men arrested for attempted rape and that, from the hero’s testimony, the victim was safe and sound.


	7. cheer up and desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, the guys will want to cheer up Saya. Vampyr make a move of our girl and Mysterion get a surprise he did not expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains some Accidental voyeurism so if you don't like it please jump to the last part of this chapter. Some of the descriptions are gonna be a tad sexual. I did make this fic mature and it's not for nothing in due time it's gonna get spicy. I hope you're gonna like it.

Over the next few weeks, my friends did not leave me alone not even for a minute. Midori had called the school to let them know I would be absent for a few days. Kyle was the first to come up to my house the next evening after the incident with a basket of pick me up his mom made for me. Really this woman can whip up anything in a Nik of time if asked nicely. We sat in my room chatting, me crying and him offering a shoulder to cry on. About an hour after Kyle left and Cartman and Kenny came. One after another they all took turns to cheque on me. 

At school Amber and the girls were doing their best as moral support. Even some upperclassmen that heard of my story came and tried to cheer me up. The signs of PTSD were under control as long as I wasn't left alone in the dark or felt cage in. I even made some new friends. Clyde, Scott, Token, Jimmy and Timmy. They were very supportive and respected my boundaries. Even the little war between team Stan and team Craig died down when she was around. Not completely but enough to not have insults and raw comments flying every 20 seconds. Frankly, I could not ask for better friends. 

One day in gym class she was sitting on the bleacher not feeling completely well enough to join the other student doing the required exercise and rope climbing the teacher was asking to do for today. She tried to relax a bit and heard some voice from under the bleacher and took a peek between the benches. Vampyr and a few other vamp kids were there sharing what looked like clamato juice. She grabs her own bottle of kool-aid and walks to them. 

“ Hello, can I join you? Here look more comfortable here than out there”  
They all turn their head to me and some of them hissed. Vampyr raises his hand “It ok she might not be one of us but she has a good heart. Come young one sit here by my side” he indicated a spot right beside him and I join them.  
Along with the class, they talk about their favorite vampire movie. The conversation when from the blade movie to twilight. I decided to add to the debate and told them I was more team Jacob then team Edward. Some girls seemed shocked at my statement. Then I explain my reason “ You see I personally think werepeoples are hotter than vamp. No offense. Werepeoples don't live as long as vamp and live they life to the fullest. They have that little wild side that just makes them seem unapproachable but when you pass they little shell they set up around themself they become the most loyal and lovable being in that person's life. As for vamp over the years, at least from the example shown in movie and some literature, are more distant, they act like noble and try to make a connection only if it would benefit them and seek entertainment more than true connection. I’d rather have a real connection than being someone plaything.”  
Vampy scratched the back of his head and smiled.  
"You got a point there young one over the years it's hard to find a good trill but something that isn't shown in pop culture is that when a vamp finds his fated one he or she protects it from all harm and try to enjoy every little moment they have with that person. Might it be a new blood doll, a friend, or a lover.” Vampyr said. His gaze almost felt predatory.  
Looking back at him with a queezing stare “what a blood doll?”  
They all laughed to be silenced by Vampyr's smirk. “You see young one, a blood doll is a human that willingly give they blood to a vampire in exchange for pleasure or another type of gain only the vampire can offer” my face flush at the idea f such a concept and the image straight out of one of these adult book pop into my mind making my face three-shade redder.  
He inches closer, grabs my hand, and leave a feather kiss on it “Would you be interested in a little tryout? ”  
My eyes widen and if my face was not red enough before now it looks just as red as the blood they so desire. He laughs and tells me that it's ok if I don't have the gut to try." Not all mortals can handle a vamp power and pleasure~." He added that some become overwhelmed to the point of becoming addicted but it was the job of the vamp to take good care of his blood doll and most of the time it was all done in mutual respect. “They might be some exception here and there per say, with the stray children of the night mostly. But if curiosity ever strikes you can come and see me. I'll be happy to initiate you.”  
Great now my head is filled with erotic scenes from an adult book and hentai video. " I'll think about it," I said, fanning myself to cool down. 

♤♤♤time skip the rest of the class♤♤♤

After class, I go with the other girls to the shower room. Getting ready for the last class of the day. In my case it was drama. So an occasion to practice the play and have fun with Kenny and Tweek. A few days after my audition Mr. Blackwood gave me the role of one of the nymphs that play with Persephone and one of the demons that played tricks on her when she first arrived in hell.  
For some reason being around Kenny makes me feel like nothing could happen to me even with his dirty joke, clingy and a little pervy personality.  
I even join him with a few of my own dirty jokes. Such as "What did one saggy boob say to the other ? If we don't get some support soon people are gonna think we're nuts!” and “Who is the biggest hoe in history? Miss Pacman cus for 25 cents she will swallow balls till she dies!” both jokes make him hauler with laughter.  
About mid-class Mr. Blackwell took me aside. 

" We have a little problem. The girl who was supposed to play Persephone is not feeling well and needs to be hospitalized. And seeing how you and Kenny work so well together. I'd like you to get ready to take her part if the worst can happen. We can let go of your nymph and demon role. What do you say?"  
" Wait, you want me to play a leading role?"  
" I told you back at the audition that I wanted to fit the role to the personality of each student the best I could. After Maude, you were my second choice. Actually, if Maude didn't already have the role I would have given it to you. So what do you say?"  
"Really. I'd be happy too, sir." Then he left to go help other students with their lines. 

So happy she ran to Kenny and Tweek to tell them the good news. Kenny was super thrilled at the idea of playing the lead with his new bestie.  
Also, the occasion to tease her by pretending to get into his role was more than welcome. He loves seeing her cheek flush. And unlike the other girls in school, she didn't just fall for him the first time they saw his face. No, she was different. She got a flame in her eyes he could not explain and her extra few pounds made her curves even more appealing to the eyes. He never liked the walking skeleton that most girls aim to look like. Sure he would fuck the living hell out of them when they paid the right price but he never enjoyed it. He would rather suck Cartman's racist dick than chew on those meatless girls voluntarily. He did it only cus he needed the money.  
Since Kevin, his big brother had just skipped town and left him and Karen with their drunk and intoxicated parents. He was basically the only one keeping his house together. At first, he worked his ass off at city wok. But it wasn't enough. So this was for the moment the best way to make enough not to starve to death.

+++++++++++++++++++++time skip to the night++++++++++++++

(Saya p.o.v)

I arrive home tired but feeling content with my day. I decided to take a long and hot bubble bath, letting myself soak until I pruned. I dim the light and added one of the special bath bombs Amber gave me in her cheer up/get well soon basket that she and the other girls from work put up together. It smelled divine, the water started to turn a light shade of green and the smell of passion fruit and exotic flowers invaded the whole bathroom. I slip inside and let the hot water melt all the pain from my muscles and empty my mind completely. 

As I was done I wrapped myself with a fluffy towel and made my way back to my room, putting on music, I looked through my dresser to find a cute little p-j I got at sloppy 2d. With my current budget, it was the perfect place to find new clothes and with my newfound talent for sewing, I could repair or modify them to fit me. All thanks to youtube. It's surprising how many types of tutorials we can find there. 

Feeling rejuvenated for the first time since the incident I decided to pamper myself a bit more by putting on sweet scented cream before doing my pre-bed stretching routine. 

kenny/mysterion p.o.v

He had so much fun in art class that day. Who could believe Saya could get such dirty jokes out. She looks so innocent almost prude by her reaction each time he teases her. It always made him laugh the way her face changed color faster than a heartbeat. He got attached to her so fast. Ever since the attack, were as his alter ego  
Mysterion saved her from a bunch of scumbags who almost had their way with her. Also, the sweet face she had made and the kiss she gave him that night would not leave his mind. 

It was his turn to patrol the area around downtown but first, he had a promise to keep. A little overdue visit. Saya did leave school with a smile but a little voice in his head kept screaming to go see her. Like a fly to honey, he was drawn to her. Something about having her around made him feel better in his own skin, even subsisting the pain of his curse. Dying over and over remembering everything. All the pain and feeling from dying to wake up the next day in his bed as nothing happened. Everyone was always oblivious to everything related to his deaths. Even if the day before they saw him get beheaded or crushed to a pulp by a truck, no one ever remembers. Over the years it did took a toll on his psyche. 

He put his costume on and left the house by the trap door at the back of his closet. Walking in the direction of a certain little cottage in the woods.  
All the lights were closed except for one on the second floor.  
He decided to get up the closest tree to knock in her window. But boys he was not ready for what he would see. His eyes widened like saucers and his pants got a bit too tight to his taste. The song numb by neffex was playing in the background. The lyric betraying his very thought at this precise moment. Making his mouth feel as dry as sandpaper.

(here the link to the song that plays into the background I highly suggest you listen to it while reading this chapter:)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGRqGRXQxYI 

She just entered her room in nothing but a towel. Her still wet hair clinging to her frame. She slowly walked to her dresser and got some fresh clothes out. His heart lost a beat when the towel fell to the floor, her back to him, so she could put on a pair of dark purple panty, swaying her hips to the tempo of the music, then put on a slightly oversized tank top that sat just under the end of her plump bubble butt. He swallowed some saliva enabled to keep his eyes away. Every detail was recorded into his brain for personal use as she started to apply some scented cream all over. 'holy fuck….'. 

Every little beauty marks and freckles that peppered her skin. The tribal tattoo around her left ankle that looked like vines and the cuff-like bracelet on her right one. How her breasts seem heavy and full now that they're not in the confinement of her sports bra, her plump bubble butt, and her slightly meatier thighs. ‘Man what would I not give to have a taste…’ a flashback of the night he saved her came to his mind. More precisely just before he interrupted the bastard's fun. He had heard the leader of the gang had said that she tasted like candy and that she was the tightest he had so far.

Has if it was not possible his pants got even tighter. Making his brief ride up his butt crack.  
‘No no no I can't…. She's my friend…. a very sexy and hot as hell…but still a friend. Goddammit now I won't be able to look at her like before.’ he slapped himself to get back to his senses before losing his step, as she did a few stretches that ended with a standing split, making him fall from the tree. “ouch” the big crash alerted Saya and she opened her window to cheque what made the noise. Quickly he hid behind the tree. His heart beating so fast he could feel it in his ears.  
She looked around and brushed it off on the account of a clumsy owl then closed the window back. Mysterion left to go on his patrol having a really hard time concentrating on the task at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope imagining this scene made you smile as much as it did for me. Poor Kenny. Well, that's what happens when you're looking where you're not supposed to. You never know what you're gonna see.


	8. Chaos and Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny has a hard time at school the next day. Saya finally works on her character but has a hard time and finally, our little cinnamon bun of evil finally makes his entry taking Saya under his cape. Lol (traduction will be added (tx google translate and sorry if there mistake.)

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤The next morning in computer class♤♤♤♤♤♤  
“Ok student we start by entering the codes into the menu bar, enter x+y-drgd@kmplz….” the teacher was so boring. Literally reading out of the book what they could be doing themself and be done in 5min top. One of the perks of being from a generation that is adapted with technologies from the get-go. 

Saya after finishing the assignment in a lik of time decided to field the leftover time's browsing google and youtube. Looking for ideas for her character. She felt it was time for her to at least try some ideas. She scribbled info and detail on strong female heroes and villains. Such as Black Canary, Starfire, Raven, Poison ivy, Killer frost, and Harley Quinn were nice females to look up to.   
She looked up also anti-hero since she did not really want to be a full villain. Black cat,x-23, Hitgirl, Witchblade, and Catwoman fit more what she wanted to achieve. Being an anti-hero sounded more fun than a straight-up villain and the freedom pals don't have an anti-hero in their franchise so it's perfect.   
Next was to look up information on the freedom pals. She found that they used to be 2 teams. The original freedom pals lead by dr Timothy and the coon and friend. She looked up info on each member. 

As she looked up stuff on Mysterion. Kenny's surprise attack hug made her jump and yelp making him laugh   
“What you're doing?” he said looking at her screen.  
“Nothing much… looking stuff. I want to find a way to thank Mysterion for saving me but I can’t find anything to give me ideas… I was thinking some triple chocolate brownie but he doesn't look like the type to like sweets.” she pouted.

"You could always try, I am at least sure he will love the sentiment. I don't think many people really go out of their way to thank their hero. It's actually really sweet of you. Even doe he was just doing his job as a hero after all. Just the fact that you put all your gratitude into your gift should touch him a lot”  
“You're right I think I will. But I don't know when he gonna come visit next”  
“How about you leave a PV message on the Freedom pal Twitter or Facebook page.” he took her mouse and opened both pages.  
”See all the info that the public is allowed to know is there. It's also where journalists take their info when they help the police arrest scumbag like the one that attacked you.”

She looked at the page and subscribed to them both “Thank Kenny you the best” she got up and hugged him.   
“Your welcome sugar cube”   
“sugar cube? where did that come from?”  
“Oh! you know, cuz you're just so sweet. I am trying to find the perfect nickname for you and now this one seems to fit best. It either that or cupcake”  
She burst out laughing, disturbing the teacher who shouted her a warning. She apologized and he got back to his lesson.   
“You are so weird sometimes Kenny but you know my friend in Miami used to call me Lily. Cuz my name literally means little Lily in Japanese.”  
“Nan Lily doesn't fit you, it's not sweet enough.”  
Kyle, Cartman, and Stan add to the conversation. Pitching ideas of nicknames, some were literally sweet, others were a bit strange. In the end, it was back to sugar cube or cupcake.   
The bell rang. Saya took her paper and continued to work on ideas for her character along with trying to keep her mind on the class. Well as much as she can with heroes and villains ducking it out in her mind. 

♡♡Kenny p.o.v.♡♡  
Class was boring as FUCK and he thought that Mr.McKay was boring back in 4th grade this one hit a whole other level. Looking around he spotted Saya looking through some youtube and google pages. Pictures and info of some hot heroes and villains came up.  
'Why is she looking at that? Tham she so cute.'  
He continued to observe what she was doing. Video of death battle, clips from anime, character sheet and design… when she started to look up stuff on the Freedom pals. He elbowed Kyle. " Dude look what Saya chequing?"  
Kyle looked just as she got to an article that was debating Human kite and toolshed sexuality. Saying that they never interact with their fans and if it was hiding something more.  
" Wtf dude I was sure we got this article taken down?"  
" I know but it's not just that. Look at her face."   
She looked a bit shocked. They heard her mumble ' Like hell he gay. Bi maybe… wow he should really rethink his costume doe…'. Kyle panicked a bit 'What wrong with my costume?'. Then she switched pages and got to Mysterion.   
Kenny, unable to stand just how cute she was took the opportunity. He creeps behind her not making any sound and hug her! The way she jumps and yelp was even cutter and made him laugh “what you're doing?" He said, faking to peek over her shoulder to her screen.  
Instead, he took a big whiff of her perfume. ’God she smells so good I could eat her up all up in one bite.’  
“Nothing much… looking stuff.' She looked at him. The shirt she wore that day had a little v neck that allowed him a perfect peek down her cleavage. "I want to find a way to thank Mysterion for saving me but I can't find anything to give me ideas … I was thinking some triple chocolate brownie but he doesn't look like the type to like sweet.”she pouted.  
The image of last night pops on Kenny's head with a plate full of the said brownie in her hands. His mouth water ‘shit… that be so good….god damit head...out..of the fuking ...gutter’   
"You could always try, I'm at least sure he will love the sentiment. I don't think many people really go out of their way to thank their heroes. It's actually really sweet of you. Even doe he was just doing his job. He is a hero after all." He smiles at her "Just the fact that you put all your gratitude into your gift should touch him a lot”  
“You're right I think I will. But I don't know when he gonna come visit next”  
'Right people don't know how to join us… at least except hardcore fan…'  
“How about you leave a PV message on the Freedom pals Twitter or Facebook page.” he took her mouse and opened both pages.”See all the info that the public is allowed to know is there. It also where journalists take their info when they help the police arrest scumbag like the one that attacked you” Anger came back to him thinking of this human garbage but he hid it well.   
She looked at the pages then she subscribed to them both. “Thank Ken you're the best” she got up and hugged him.' She so soft' he told himself leaning into the hug. “Your welcome sugar cube”   
“Sugar cube? where did that come from?”  
'Think fast…'

“Oh! You know cuz you're just so sweet. I am trying to find the perfect nickname for you and now this one seems to fit best. It either that or cupcake”  
She burst out laughing disturbing the teacher who shot her a warning. She apologized and the teacher got back to his lesson.   
“You're so weird sometimes Kenny but you know my friend in Miami used to call me Lily. Cuz my name literally means little Lily in Japanese.  
'Lily wtf.. she should be call goddess … shit! Fuking hormones. Got to let some steam out… maybe Monica would be available?'  
“Nan Lily doesn't fit you, it's not sweet enough.”  
Kyle, Cartman, and Stan add to the conversation. Pitching the idea of nicknames, some were literally sweet others a bit strange. In the end, it was back to sugar cube or cupcake that was the last choice. ' I still think that goddess the best but I can go with sugar cube or cupcake. God what wrong with me today??!?'

♤♤♤♤♤time skip to after school at back home♤♤♤♤♤♤

“One more day is done. Haru what do you feel like eating tonight?”  
“Got any chicken left?” he asks  
“Yeah! How about chicken fried rice? It's been a while since I made some”  
“That sounds good, I'll go do my homework call me when it ready k”  
“Yea yea squirt. By the way, how is it going with school? Still as boring as ever”  
“Actually no the class are boring as fuck. I already know all this stuff but some of the other kids are pretty swelled. They're just these pc quintuplets that snap at any comment. Make me want to punch theirs faces in. Like really no one can have their own opinion with them around”  
“It's funny that sounds exactly like my principal, on my first day he gave a guy week detention for asking me if we were gypsy! Even if I was afraid I stood up to him. He retracted 6 days out of 7.”

“That crazy, these kids mom is the principal of my school. They seem to use that to their advantage. I really wish someone had the gut to put them back to their place”  
She gave him a smile and got to cooking. Cutting the veggie, grilling the chicken, and making enough rice so she could make lunch the next day. They ate and got a plate ready for Midori to warm up when she would come back from work.

“Hey Haru I'm going for a walk I'll be back later k”  
“Be careful and don't forget your spray”  
“Alright squirt, see you later”  
She walked to the place she always goes to when she needed to think alone. She walked to a little pond in a clearing north of her home. Since she got in town she has been drawn to this place. The atmosphere felt like she would always be welcome no matter what. Like usual she would sit on an old dead tree then started to pass through her note.   
About 30 min into her scribbling she shot some paper on the ground.  
“Arg!!! Why is this so hard. Siren they got to be sexy but I don't want to be a fish villain it's so lame. Why did I say to the coon it was a nice one… I am such an idiot. "  
She pulled at her hair and scream. Taking a big breath she started to sing. Letting all her frustration fly away at each syllable.  
It went on for a few songs feeling more relaxed so she got the paperback and tried a few more ideas sweetly singing a little lullaby on the tempo of the song of healing from Majora mask. 

♧♧Professor chaos p.o.v♧♧

The night was a bit chilly but the warm wind made it comfortable. With the help of a few minions chaos made the last adjustment to the next shipping of starlight pill.   
Years ago when he had found his passion for science and chemistry and had approached the old crazy Dr. Mephisto. In exchange for letting him use a part of his lab, he would finance part of his personal research. He never understood why this man was so obsessed over adding ass on stuff but it keeps him occupied enough for Butter’s to find and creates the recipe for many drugs and chemicals.

Some of them created a feeling of pure euphoria similar to top-grade marijuana. Others had effects similar to other popular drugs on the market. Except that unlike Mari, his drugs would keep people high for days at a time. The addiction level was high enough that he had a steady customer base. His drug became very popular in the underground and in the world of entertainment. Making him secretly very rich. 

For sure he keeps everything secret from his parents. He didn't want to share even a penny with them. His completely innocent and 'pure' self died long ago. All those years of being underestimated, insulted, and abused both mentally and physically broke him over the years. For sure he still was the sweet boy everyone loved to have around, it was the perfect cover, but if you hurt him or his loved one, be ready to visit Hell with a one-way ticket.

Double-checking the order. He could see some of his older minions on shift that night lost in a trance when they were supposed to keep watch. Even one of them was sleeping on the job. ‘Unbelievable! what are they thinking?’. He made a sign to get their attention so they came to see him.

“Hey, guy! work too hard on your day job? I am not paying you to chill around” he said letting his irritation show in his voice. The minion snapped back to reason “Lo Siento jefe. Es solo que la voz suena demasiado bien, me da sueño”  
(Sorry boss. It's just that the voice sounds too good, it makes me sleepy)  
Chaos knitted his brow together “Voice? What voice?”  
The minion said to go outside and listen for himself. The soft voice of a woman tickled his ears. Intrigue he left the reign to his loyal right arm General Disarray. Curious as to where this enchanting voice was coming from. He decided to follow it.

The lyrics felt melancholic yet a bit creepy. Going out of the abandoned building he was using as a factory. He walked into the forest. As he got closer the voice felt claiming, making his stress of the past few days vanish into Finnair.   
When he thought he found the source, the voice died down letting the forest sound slowly come back. A few min pass. Snapping out of his little trance trying to remember how he got there, mud cake the side of his battle boot.

He was about to get back when the voice came back. This time the song felt more nostalgic than melancholic. 

( link for the song she sings https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEhpKadFfRA) 

Like a star in the sky,  
Darkness can't reach you  
Light the Night, joy is light,  
Till the new dawn.

His step brought him to a little clearing and a pond that bathed in the moonlight. 

Castaway your old face  
Let go your spite,  
With this mask, I'll ask  
To borrow your light  
One the years still your fears  
Time will seal your fate  
Will the curse be reversed  
Before it's too late

His eye fell onto the silhouette of a girl sitting on the dead trunk of a tree that was sitting halfway into the water.  
She had a binder on her lap. She seems like she was scribbling something before ripping the page and putting it into her bag.   
Chaos settled himself behind a tree just behind where she was to listen to the rest of her song. It had been a while since he felt this rejuvenated. Actually, now that he thinks about it. The last time was when he got the official emancipation paper in front of his parent's eyes. Saying they could never ground him anymore that in the eye of the laws he was an adult now. The face his father made was priceless.  
From the corner, he peeked at the young woman wanting to see her face, pretty surprised to see it was the new girl everyone was talking about.

Ash to dust left to rust  
All-time fades away  
All your pain still remains  
Cast it away

You must take on the light  
Let it help guide you  
Follow the path ahead  
Forge one anew

Darkness is fading now  
It's not too late  
Three days is all you have  
To change your fate

“That a nice song, a bit sad for such a nice night” surprise she jumps, on her guard.  
“Who there? show yourself” with a little laugh he goes out of the shadow.  
Saya’s eyes widened “Professor chaos what are doing here?”.  
She was cute with the questioning expression she made, letting her guard down. Chaos took advantage of this little detail to come closer to her and grab her hand and kiss the back of it. Making her blush.   
“Simple my dear, your little song entranced me and I simply wanted to see what was the source. You have a really serene voice. It's been quite a while since I felt this relaxed. But your little songs did also distract my minions and they can't do their job right.” Her face flushed a few more tinted redder.   
“Sorry to have indisposed you” she said looking right into his seafoam green eye.  
“It's quite alright my dear, but may I ask what are you doing in the middle of the night here of all places instead of in your bed dreaming of a betters day?”

“ There's no harm in telling you. I am working on my character sheet. I've been working on a villain character but I can't get anything right” Chaos not expecting this answer raised a brow and looked her up and down.  
“A villain's hein!That's not something you hear often. Usually, people want to be heroes... Maybe I can help you seeing that we're are gonna be in the same camp” he took off his Damascus steel helmet, that's replaced his old tin foil one, revealing his face to the young woman. His messy blond hair and the scar across his left eye made him look a bit wild.

They sat together on the old trunk. She explained what had happened to her, keeping some detail to herself. Like the paycheque and how embarrassed she felt. She explained how Mysterion had saved her and how it made her want to thank him but she could not really say. Her story went on for a bit.  
“So your power is based on your singing is that right and your villain name is the siren. Are you referring to the mermaid or the real siren of Greek mythology?” her puzzling expression said it all. 

He explained that the term siren was used originally to a species of bird-like woman that hypnotized with their voices to guide their victims to meet they'd doom so they could feast off the cadavers. The mental picture made her wince. 

“I don't really want to be a villain. I want my persona to not be completely good or evil. Instead of going after the heroes. I'd like to thin out the bad guy and tease the hero and make them crazy. Some sort of anti-hero.   
''Like you call yourself a villain's what a joke…' "she said her voice full of enthusiasm.  
"A big clean-up to let only the bigger fish left. Also with fewer bad guys around, it is also easier to keep an eye on them."  
“ That is a very cute picture you are describing there.” He added with a smirk.   
“ If you agree to thin out my competition in your little cleanup. I could take you under me. You seem to have a lot of difficulties choosing a background story. If you play a role in my team that makes it easier for you no?”

“ That's a nice idea, but what role could I play? I checked you over the internet this morning. You got all the muscle you need with your minions.”  
A little smirk appeared on Chaos' lips and he looked at her closely. She was a very beautiful woman, with long ebony hair that sat just past her plump bottom, light blue eyes, and curves for days. Yes, she was a bit on the heavy side but it made her just so much cuter and she had a voice that could make him relax instantly. He had to keep a close eye on her.

“ Yes you're right I don't need more muscles, but it gets lonely at the top. I do have General Dessary. But he's just a kid. How about you play the role of partner or maybe girlfriend could be better?”   
Her face flush, eye averting mine “ g..girlfriend! You sure I could fill these shoes?”  
“ More than sure, a beautiful lady such as yourself would fit just perfect. With the right costume, you could be the incarnation of temptation. Would fit the name perfectly. Luring your victims to their doom. “

He took her hand and placed a light kiss on the tips of her fingers.  
“I like this idea. Ok deal! I'll be in your care until I can become a villain that can stand on the same level as you. So how do we start?” she said pink coloring her cheeks.  
“ Look at my face and remember it. I will come to get you after school tomorrow. We do share a few classes and it's safer to talk if we go somewhere more private... Hey don't look at me like that, I am the same age as you” her expression of surprise could have come straight out of a kid cartoon.

“Sorry it's just with your background I was sure you were older… wow a 17 years old crime lord. You surely got busy. On the internet, they say your name strike fear into the heart of your enemy”   
“Yea in my line of work you have to show a straight face. These scums will use any advantage they can. If you show any crack they're gonna use it against you. I learned that the hard way.” He got up and stretched his back “ Well my sweet I’ll see you tomorrow. I must go back before General Desaray send a search team on me”

And with that, he bid her goodbye walking back into the night.   
Back to his lair with an evil smile on his face ‘oh my, this is gonna be so much fun. I can’t wait to see the faces of the guys.’ Chaos started to scribble some ideas of costume and training regiment he could put her through. For sure he could not let this frail girl go into battle like that. He knew all too well how dirty these heroes and competitors like to play.   
“Hey #42 ven aqui” (Hey #42 come here)

“Eres bueno con el arte marcial ¿verdad? Creo que encontré un nuevo principio. Quiero que le muestres algún movimiento para que pueda protegerse." (your good with martial art right? I think I found you a new disciple. I want you to show her some move so she can protect herself out there.)

“ Sí jefe. Esperar. El nuevo recluta a una niña? Que primero!” (yes boss. Wait her? The new recruit a girl? That a first!)

“ No,ella no es una nueva reclute. Ella será parte de la familia”(no, she not a new recruit. She gonna be part of the family)

Chaos turn to look at #42 and said “ Dile a #23 que tome una bebida energética. Si no puede mantenerse alejado para su turno, lo haré dejar su trabajo de jardinería. Ah, y dile a louisa que estará ocupada con un nuevo proyec. Necesitará algo para protegerla y lucir fabulosa.” (tell #23 to take an energy drink. If he can’t stay awake for his shift. I am making him quit his gardening job. Oh and tell Louisa she's gonna be busy with a new project. She will need something to protect her and look fabulous. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our little Saya in for one hell of a ride. I hope you're eager to see what kind of roller coaster this is gonna be.


	9. Training and Design

She was a nervous wreck that morning, jumping at every little sound. ‘Holy shit! what I'm gonna do…… professor chaos, The biggest bad guy around with an army of minions is a student here and after school, he's gonna come to get me….’ she thought terrified. She had read a tonne of stories on just how cruel he can be.  
Most of the time leaving his enemy in a state that makes it almost impossible to identify. Her mind playing all the worst scenarios possible. That morning she made herself some mint and camomile tea instead of her usual coffee.   
The guys ask her why to which she simply replied that she did not sleep well and that she thought it might be the extra caffeine in her body. “A little break once in a while never killed anyone right?”  
“If you say so. It just weird not seeing you all cheery as usual” kyle said  
“Yes, usually you're like ‘Good morning had nice dreams?’ before making a killing smile” Cartman added  
“Killing smile?”  
“Well you know making a smile so cute it hit you right in the guts,” he said with a bit of pink on his cheeks.   
“Cartman are you blushing? Omg, you are that so cute... “ she looked at him with a gleaming eye and poked his cheeks like she finally found a crack into the shield he set up around him.   
“Shut up I am not blushing. I'm just hot… anyway I gotta go see ya” he said before leaving the group to go straight to the closest bathroom.   
Kyle, Stan, and Kenny had their hands on their mouths to try to muffle their laughter “God I never thought I'd ever see that fat ass embarrassed like that.” Kenny said tears in his eyes.

“By the way are u free after school? We're having a video game tournament. Me and Kyle are trying to beat the world record at guitars hero”.  
“Sorry, Stan I got work. But I totally would come otherwise. Kenny, can you film it for me? I'll be cheering for you mentally k”

“It's a shame last time you almost beat my record. It was so funny seeing Cartman having to admit that girl can play video game well”  
“Tell you what Kyle next time. Tell me in advance and I'll make a little something special, some kind of snack. I'll even make a little prize for the winner”

With a brow risen Kenny asked “What kind of prize?” looking me straight in the eye with a seductive stare. ' heu why is he giving me the bedroom eye??? Oh god!'  
“Not that kind pervers! I was thinking of making a plate of my special brownie or some Nanaimo bar.”   
“Hey can’t blame a guy for trying! Any man would die happy to even just lay his head on your thighs.” She looked at him annoyed  
“Hey, you're so comfy and squishy when I hug you. it normal I want to see where else you're comfy” he answered with his hand in the air like he was caught doing something he shouldn't.   
“Well perv you won't find out!" she said, crossing her arms and Kenny hugged her, making them both laugh.  
" Say Saya what are Nanaimo bar?" Stan interrupted.  
" Wait what!! You don't know???"  
Stan shakes his head. " They're a specialty from Canada. A biscuit base pudding in the middle and chocolate on top. They're to die for. When we were living there I'm surprised I didn't catch diabetes from eating so many."   
"They're that good?"  
" Like a little piece of heaven slowly melting in your mouth. With the flavor changing at each layer" she describes with a little drool on the corner of her mouth.   
Stan and Kyle laughed while Kenny could not. His mind was full of lewd thoughts.  
The bell rang and they all went their respective way.

Math, language, now gym class. The morning felt like it was endless.   
" Alright, kids today we're gonna play dodgeball. I hope you're ready! Get into 2 teams and let it rip"  
Bebe was one captain and for sure she chose all her besty while Clyde was the other and chose all his friends also. The only ones left were me, Jimmy, Heidi, and Token.   
" I chose Heidi" Bebe announce   
" Then I take Token"  
" Jimmy"  
Saya felt horrible to be chosen last. But she decided to put this feeling into her game.   
The game started pretty mellow. Dodging the ball, catching it. Trying not to die and make her team lose. The boys were playing a bit too hard to her taste. But luckily for Saya her years of gymnastics and dance made dodging a breeze. The game went on until it was only Craig vs her. 

" You're going down," he said, flipping her off.  
" In your dream maybe." She answered a hand on her hips swishing his birdy away with the other.  
Craig put all his strength into the trow. Maybe a bit too much. Saya caught it but was catapulted backward. She had to receptions herself by doing a backflip.   
The rest of the class look at the scene encouraging their own side.   
" Gosh, I was sure I was done for. Nice one Craig. But now it's my turn. There's a little tick I wanted to try since the start of the game" she said a malicious smile on her face.   
She got in place and did a flip throw… but she did not calculate that the ball would hit Craig right in the junk.   
All boys present wince and twist in pain. Craig fell to the floor in a fetus position. Saya ran to Craig's side " Sorry sorry sorry, I was trying to get your chest…. I feel so bad."  
Token and Cartman came to help Craig up to the bench. The teacher gave him some ice. 

♤♤♤a lot of awkward apologies. Time skip after lunch♤♤♤

Still feeling bad both from stress and hurting Craig. Saya decided to skip class. She walked outside and came across the goth kids (minus Frickle who was sick that day) chilling on the side of the building in the shade. Henrietta and Michael were smoking. While Pete was drinking some coffee.  
" Hey, can I join you?" They look at her. "  
Sure" Pete said. The other 2 looks at him.  
" What she's not a total conformist and she said that she's gonna get me some other ban that could fit our style. Never knows she could be darker than she seems … no?"  
" Alright, let's give her one chance. At least she's not wearing pink" Henrietta said. 

She sat with them on the opposite side of the wind so as not to get smoke on her. They talk and with a little time they warm up to her. For some reason, their depressive way to talk helps her to calm the stress. Sharing group name and point of view.   
" Come on Marilyn Manson can't be a poser." Michael said.  
" Say whatever you want. In my book, he's a fake. He Might be goth in life but musically he forced an image of darkness that was genuine at first to change to a grotesque horror type for the sake of popularity…. It's like he is trying too hard to shock. He just wants to please the crowd and his fans so much that he lost who he was at first. If that is not being conformist I don't know what is!"  
Saya got up and shut off the radio and loom through her old iPod to find some other tunes.   
" If you really want a group that shocks and passes on a message that makes you think, you're better off with Korn, Lordi, system of a down and creature feature. Heck, I rather be listening to Xandria and Nightwish than listen to one more song from Christian death. They shit make me want to turn emo." 

"That would be horrible. No one deserves to be turned into emo." Micheal said   
"You're not too bad for a conformist. So what's your deal...why are you skipping?" added Henrietta.  
" I just don't feel like going to class. I got french with Mrs white and I don't want to be the one to have to pronounce every word she can't. Like just because I live 4 months in Montreal I can talk almost perfect french…. Like hell she just lazy as fuck."  
" Yea she so fucking lazy. She made me do full traduction of the movie the miserable as an assignment. Who the hell does that. French a minor class." Michel pats her on the back and offers her a can of Mr brown coffee.   
" thank" she took a sip.   
" You know I am starting to really like South Park. People here are just so genuine. But I know that sooner or later we're going to move again… it's so frustrating." Saya down the rest of her coffee and throw the can into the garbage. "Thank you, that hit the spot" 

" Your welcome. You know if you ever want to be goth just say the word. For a conformist you got potential."  
" That sweet of you Pete but I rather be a jack of all trades. It's more fun. But I would love to hang out more with all of you if you'd have me"  
" Sure. But next time we go to my place. I want to hear more of the group you talk about." The bell rang.  
" Deal. I gotta go… got to meet someone. Thank you again for helping me change my mind." Just like that, she was gone. Pete's eyes were still lost to where she was a second ago.   
Henrietta waved her hand in front of Pete's eye." Earth to mars… you're still there?"   
" well, we lost him…"

♤♤♤♤skip to the front gate♤♤

Butter was waiting looking a bit nervous. 'Where could she be? She was supposed to be in French class' he kept looking around she was nowhere in sight. 'Did I scare her away? I know I can be impressive but not to that point! Hamburger what if she changes her mind?' When he was sure she had fled he felt a light tap on his back.  
" Looking for someone?"  
" There you are. Where were you? "  
" Just relaxing… I was just so stressed out I needed some time to think. Sorry"  
" Well, no matter now. Come with me… if anybody asks you tell them I am giving you extra help in science."  
" Yes sir." She follows him back to the old warehouse. Many people were moving boxes and others were counting either money or other stuff she could not see properly. 

" Miguel come here please" (aka #42)  
A tall bronze skin man came. He was easily 6'5". 'Holy shit, he tall' she couldn't stop herself from thinking.   
"Si jefe que puedo hacer por ti?" (yes boss what can i do for you?)

" Meet Sayuri. She is the one I want you to train. I want her to be able to protect herself out there and be able to protect the family. Also, do be careful with her a flower like that don't grow everywhere"

" Sí jefe. bienvenido a la florecita de la familia" he held out a hand for her to shake. (yes boss. Welcome to the family little flower.)

She took it " Sorry I don't really understand Spanish…"  
" He just said welcome to the family. Next, we go see my engineer."   
Saya followed Butter to a little room at the very back of the shop. A large steel door was shut. He knocked but no sound came back. He knocked again.   
A big explosion came from inside this time. " Come in it open," a feminine voice said. 

A little smile came on Butters face. " What crazy project did you come up with this time?"   
" Oh hey, boss! I was making an upgrade to your hammer. I found a way…." The smoke cleared out a bit." Omg….who is this little angle of moe goodness?"

" This little lady is the next project I want you to work on. Sayuri meets Louisa. Louisa meet Sayuri the new member of the family"   
Saya peeks out from behind Butter's and shyly says hi. Clearly, Louisa was looking at her like a predator.   
" Omfg she so … CUTE" she said hugging her so hard Saya was so sure her back would break.   
" Make her a costume. I want you to impress me…. I'll let you, girl, talk. " he closed the heavy door and left leaving Saya with the crazy-looking woman. 

" Alright what kind of costume do you need?" She said back to her senses. Saya eyed her carefully.  
" I need something sexy and practical. My persona supposed to be a siren" she answered trying to keep a bit of distance between them. One death hugs a day more than enough.  
" You don't have to be so scared. I am not gonna eat you… well unless that what you want"  
" Nope that alright" Saya came and sat on a stool on the other side of the working station.  
" You want to give what kind of vibe? What kind of message do you want people to think when they see you?"  
" Well, I haven't thought of that…. I want to look sexy that for sure…. I am supposed to lure my enemy to their doom. My supposed power is based on my voice."

" Well, there are a few options that can fit. We could go for a ballroom dress, a toga, a lolita dress, armor or a qipao. Personally, I would choose either the ballroom or the qipao more practical, the lolita could fit too but I might be a bit short. All of them would fit your frame better and also offer a more alluring effect."  
Saya not knowing what a qipao dress looks like on her phone. It had charm.   
" I think that the Asian dress would be better. I am gonna need to fight and it's gonna give me more liberty of movement."

"OK! The boss said to me last night that you needed to be well protected. How about a few hidden weapons? How about your main weapon?"  
" I wouldn't mind some hidden weapons that could always be useful. For my main weapon I don't really know… what do you suggest?"  
" Boss uses a one-handed hammer that generates a high level of electricity. If we go with the qipao dress, maybe an umbrella or twin sword would fit the aesthetic. Miguel could show you how to work with them. Oh! I could mix some tasers into the blade design. Really give your opponent a real shock".  
" Did you just make a pun?"  
" Yea you seem tense. Look I'm sorry I just excited when I see something cute and it's been a while since I see someone as cute as you… and then the boss tells me I am allowed to make you cuter...I kinda lost it for a while … please forgive me" She looked very sorry.

" Alright… so I think an umbrella would be better… but maybe put a hidden blade into the handle."  
They talk for a few hours. Louisa got to typing ideas and designs into her computer making a hologram version of the final product.  
" that so cool."  
" Chaos only gives me the best toys so I can make only the best for the family. He saves me from the sex trade and paid for my university. I'll forever be in his depth... Now we just need to scan you and we can see what it's gonna look like on you."  
She used a little drone that flew all around her and scan her every shape with a little blue light.   
Her measurement appears on the image. 99-74-90 appeared on the chart making Saya blush. 

" Sweetpea you don't have to feel self conscious. You're really pretty and don't let anybody tell you otherwise. Besides, it's always better to have a bit more meat on the bones. It's way better than being a walking skeleton. Now choose your color."  
" Hum…. How about black and blue?" She entered the details but it did not look like what she first thought.   
" Black works perfect as a base but blue doesn't seem evil enough… How about some red, green or purple? We can do a floral detail like vines." She types a few lines of code and a vines design pop up on the model in red. Seeing her expression she types something else and it turns to neon green then to light violet.   
" That's perfect. It looks evil but not too much." 

About an hour later they finished and the hologram was stunning. There were still a few details to work on. Like adding a skin suit to protect her from chock when she would be fighting with a few spots reinforced so she could hit harder without hurting herself. Like on her fists, knees, tibias, feet, and forearms.  
As for hidden weapon/protection they decided to add a small retractable blade in the heel of her thighs high boots.   
To keep a minimum of modesty Saya changed the black panty by a pair of booty shorts. On her wrist she had 2 littles bracelets that hid a little teaser. That would conveniently activate if she flipped a little switch just by the closing mechanism. The dress was solid black with violet trimming and a matching spider lily design. The sides were open up to mid hips and held together with a clever little button hidden under a flower. At the last second, they added some kimono sleeves to the dress.   
Now it was perfect.  
On average let just say no man would not think she'd be nothing short of alluring in this look. Even Saya was starting to see herself as the siren she was supposed to incarnate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was something. I literally just found a picture of the dress I had in mind for her. I listen to so many mmd dance videos to find inspiration. Plz just adjust the color and detail described in this chapter.   
> For you who don't work in centimeter here her 3 measurements in inch 39-28-35, for picture reference think of Rias Gremory from highschool DxD just a bit chubbier (most of the extra weight she gonna lose by training with Miguel (#42)).
> 
> Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring it hard for me to put all my ideas on paper… Also, I am still learning English so my vocabulary is not as developed as others. Thanks to my man for being the lifesaver he always is.   
> I promise I will work as hard as I can to make this story as good as possible. Currently, I am reading a lot of other fics to spark ideas for hot scenes. I just don't know who is going to get it first. Here an idea you chose: Butter, Kenny, Craig, Kyle, Stan, Pete or Vampyr? Let me know witch's one you want first.
> 
> Link for the dress: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/438960294935525605/ (add kimono sleeves, change the gold for a light violet, change the panty for black booty short and add a suspender belt slipping from under the booty short to keep the boots up for when she kick some ass)
> 
> Link for mask: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/438960294935511798/ ( change the color of the stone ranging from lilac to dark purple)
> 
> link for her boots: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/438960294935389155/ (just bring them up mid-thighs)


	10. little talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everybody who left Kudo and bookmarked my story! I hope you're gonna like what I got in store for the next few chapters. any comment or suggestion is welcome! I am still new to righting so any pointer help^! Thank you again! you who took the time to read my fic made my day!!!

Spring was ending and summer just around the corner. You know what that means. Yup the finals exams nightmare was also just around the corner. Everyone's on edge and studying like crazy. Saya not being an exception. In addition to her regular self-defense/ fighting class with Miguel and working on her costume. Fine-tuning the safety feature and learning to use the toys Louisa designed especially for her. She had to find time to go to study groups and work. Let's just say that she was pretty tired all the time. 

The guys help her a lot. When going for a long study session or working on a particularly hard subject Tweek would always bring her a coffee. A different one each time. Her favorite was the French vanilla with soy milk. She could get addicted to the taste alone and the energy boost it gave her was always welcome. 

Token, Jimmy, Kyle and Clyde always help her understand some of the more complex problems. Thanks to their attention her grade got up over the level of the class. Keeping her usual result to pop quizzes around 80/100. 

Cartman became her somewhat protector. Each time an upperclassman would either try to flirt or be pushy with her. He was always there to make them go away. When he was around they always kept their distance.   
Something about Cartman's being more dangerous than he seems. She never understood it. He was nothing but kind to her. Yes, he was a bit ruff of the side and swear like a construction worker. But around Saya, he really tries to be better. Even restraining himself from spewing racist and crude comments every minute. It was pretty funny to see him actually try to be a good person.

Stan never went back to Wendy after their latest break-up the week before. Finally having the guts to tell her how much she hurt him over the years and that he will stay single until meets someone that will accept him like he is. All his good qualities and flaws.  
Wendy who was used to having her way did not take the answer really well but with the rest of the girl's squad as support, she got over it over time. She settled for the next best thing, the captain of the football team. With her being the head of the cheerleader it kinda normal she would go for the captain of the other leading team in school. 

Kenny became Saya's best friend on the same level as Amber. The 3 of them would hang out from time to time. Going to the movie on discount night. Since Kenny was always short on money.Even sometimes she would pay for him when he was too short. Kenny had a way to make her laugh that she couldn't explain. 

All and all her life was good in this town. Her feeling of missing something disappeared almost completely. Wherever she hent she went she was always the outsider. Where ever she lived it just didn't really matter, even if she made friends. She knew that one day she would have to leave and end up all alone again. But the more she discovered about the quirk, bizarre and secret of the town and its people. The more she loves it.

One day after another gym class from hell. She joined Craig who was deep in thought slitting on the bleachers by the football field.   
"What up Craig? You look Like you're halfway to Jupiter" the comment made him smile a bit. Aside from his family, only Tweek and her had seen him explode in laughter, since then he was more open around her. 

" Oh nothing much" he answered, face looking more gloomy than usual.  
" With the face, you're making… not a chance… come on what's eating you." She sat beside him.  
" You know you can tell me anything...well as long as it's not what you do with Tweek under the sheet. I don't need that picture in my head" again laughing at the idea.  
He wiped the tear that formed in the corner of his eye. " Ok, you win. There's this girl. I just don't know when I am around her. I just feel less angry. Just like when I am with Tweek but different. But I don't want to hurt him. We've been together since fourth grade. But she's always on my mind. Her smile, her jokes, she is so cute and looks so fragile all the time. Make me want to protect her. Like I am afraid of being too chummy with her. She makes me feel like she could break like a porcelain doll if I hug her too hard." He grabbed his head and pulled a bit on his hair.   
"She's always there to change my mind when things get hard. I just can't get her out of my head. I'am supposed to be gay I can't like a girl!"  
" Wow, that one big dilemma. Have ever thought that you might not being strictly gay.?"  
" What do you mean?"

" Have you ever thought you might be homocurious. Like being gay but if you meet the right person you could be sway to want to try a different flavor. I know you're with Tweek but you gotta be honest with yourself. " she crossed one leg over the other.  
"The way your describing your problem seem like seems like torture. You should at least talk to Tweek about what is happening. You guys are like the cutest together and I know Tweek only wants your happiness. Heaven knows maybe your couple could become a trio. Well if this girl would be ok with it"  
" Your right. I'll talk to Tweek. Tank cupcake yours the best." He took her into a hug being careful not to crush her.

The smell on his sweaty shirt and his rock hard peck made Saya a bit woozy. Enjoying every minute of it. Most of her guy friends had greek god physics and she be sent straight to hell if at least she did not enjoy the show, each time they take their shirt off cus they were hot or after gym class when their masculinity would leak out of every pore of their skin or when they would hug her and being chummy. 

" You're welcome grumpy. Come on we got one more class to go. Oh, and I wanted to ask…"  
" Yea??"  
" Well, you remember my attack right?"  
" Who could forget that. You were a wreck for weeks. All of us wanted to beat the crap out of these scumbags. Some of us even plan to get them out of jail and turn them into compost."  
She looked at him with wide eyes.   
"Don't look at me like. I was part of the beat-up team. The kill team was team Stan."  
" Ok… no matter… what I wanted to ask was. I am taking some self-defense classes and if you can. I like to test myself against you."  
" Against me?"  
" Yea you like the best brawler I know and if I can manage against you I'm sure what happened back then will not happen again." 

With a smile, he patted her head.   
" Ok but not to test yourself. I will show you stuff your teacher can't. Street fighting style."  
"Thank you so much. I was so afraid you'd refuse. Tweek was right. You're nicer than you let it seem." she said hugging him as hard as she can muster.   
" Why would I not be nice to you. You're like the first person who never judges me. Also, we are friends." He answered returning the hug while being careful not to crush her.

He pats the back of her head. Letting his finger caress her hair that for once was let down. They stay like that for about 5 min.   
" Come on cupcake got to let me go we still got one more class and I need a good shower."  
" Sorry! You're really way too comfortable for your own good."  
They separated and walked together back into the school splitting to go onto their own respective locker rooms.

Boys she needed a cold shower after this. Not only was she hot and dirty as hell from all the exercise she had to do in class but being close to Craig even if he was already taken. His hugs always made her legs turn to jelly. Ever since she saw him laugh at one of her jokes. She always felt a bit woozy when she saw a fantom of a smile on his face. He should really smile more. But then again if he does she wouldn't know if she could keep human shape around him. She was pretty sure she'd turn into a permanent puddle of goo on the floor if he did smile like that all the time. 'Lucky Tweek'. 

She turned the shower to a medium cold setting to start and got it colder as she washed herself. Her inner temperature going back to normal and her core would stop squeezing almost painfully.   
"Her girl, you ok? You've been in there for a long time." Saya peeks from the curtain to see Red looking concerned with a hand on her waist.   
" I'm ok just need to clear my mind"  
" Let me guest Craig again? Girl if you want the guy just pull him onto the janitor closet and go for it."  
" Your kidding. There's no way in hell I could do that. He is already taken and Tweek is my friend. I could never stand so low."  
" If he was my type I would have totally have jumped him a long time ago."   
Saya cut the water and got out. Walked to her locker ans put on a fresh set of clothes.  
" You do you girl. I couldn't do that. Well if I was completely smashed but then again... in general forget that. I need romance and some connection before even thinking of taking off any layers"   
"A little fun here and there never killed anyone. You need to live a bit girl. You and Kenny are always together. How about you give him a 20 and see to witch's level of heaven he can get you…." Red said with a malicious smile.   
" What do you mean??? Why would I give Kenny a 20 to go to heaven?"  
" Girl you can be so prude sometimes. Kenny is like the biggest whore of the school. For the right price, he'd jump about anybody who asked. He's really good with his tongue if you know what I mean."

Like on cue her face became cherry red. She didn't know that about him. Wow, no wonder his sex Appeal is through the roof. Not only he looks like a modern version of Apollo with his golden blond hair and silver-blue eye. He was also a virtuoso of pleasure. Great now the tension in her core is back. 'Tx Red I didn't need to imagine that'.

She went to her last class. Still trying to calm herself and chasing the image, Red statements pop in her mind.  
At least this class would help. Science. She always sat with Butter. Now that she shared his secret they became so close that some people suspected they were a couple. Being around his sweet self always chased all demons out of her head.

On his part, he also likes to have her around. At first, he saw her as an amusing distraction and a way to relax. But as he saw her train with Miguel and Louisa. With her costume advancing it gave him a feeling of pride. He wasn't allowed to see the whole picture but he had a little idea of what she would look like. At least he thought he did. 

Seeing the frail little woman he met that night turning into a wild and almost vicious fighter. When she got into her character he felt so excited. Her teasing and double sense lines always gave him a trill. He wanted her for himself. He wanted to keep her lock-up at the base and ravage her every day.

He even convinced her to practice playing her role of girlfriend so it would feel more natural. Saying it would be more believable and it really makes the heroes jaws drop. And for sure he enjoyed every little moment of it. Every little hug, a peck on the cheeks and that one time they practice fake kisses. Boy, what he wouldn't give that kiss to be real. Her sweet perfume and soft lips hunt his mind day and night.   
She had lost a lot of weight with the training and it made her even more beautiful to his eyes.  
However, he didn't like seeing her interacting with other boys but she looked so happy and he did like to see her smile. So he shut these heinous thoughts and tried to enjoy every moment he could with her. 

" Alright! Students now mix the two mixtures and write your observations."  
Butter's tap on Saya's shoulder to get her attention.   
" Say Saya after school. Mind if we go get a coffee. I got a few ideas for your debut. I think you're ready."  
" Oh..ok.. sure."  
The class continued without a hitch. They left school and went to the local Starbuck. Getting her a double shot cherry ginger delights Italian soda and himself a chai tea.   
" Here you go. So my idea, there the old abandoned pc frat house just outside of town. I already plan to buy the place to house a few new minions. If we leak out a rumor that Professor Chaos would meet a new villain's something about sharing territory. It'd be perfect to lure out the hero and you could wow them."

He took a sip. " I already sent some minions to make sure the place is secure. So the floor won't fall on us and see what kind of renovation it would need to be livable." He took another sip." I suggest you find yourself some protege, 2-3 should suffice. These heroes like to gang up and just the 2 of us it be a bit dire. Also, it is your debut so if I lend you some minions it will be like stealing your spotlight. " 

" Oh wow, you thought of all that…." She took a long drink.   
" As for underling, I got an idea. Is it ok if I add civilians to the team? After my debut, I will need someone to manage all the social media and I don't know anybody better than my BFF Amber to do that"

Butter took a minute to think. If this person was really Saya's BFF maybe he could get some info on how to win her heart. But having a normie walking around could be dangerous. He will have to put a few minions on duty to keep an eye on her. Or even better make the frat house into the Siren Hq. That way there would be less chance for them to find out about his other activities. 

" If she can keep her mouth shut and solely focused on your social media. Then fine. But warn her that she is not to snoop around. If she does, there's gonna be retribution."   
" Thank Butter I will. I can't wait to see their faces on the hole revealed. I wonder if they're gonna remember. It's been almost 4 months since that night." She said shyly while looking at her hands.

" Who could ever forget you" he said putting a finger under her chin so she looked back up to him and gave her one of his charming heartwarming smiles.   
"Thank you, Butter. You know I couldn't ask for a better mentor. You help gain my confidence back, introduce me to Miguel who showed me to fight and protect myself, and Louisa just the most supportive and bubbly person I ever met in my life… well once you pass the whole cuteness addiction she has." Saya scratches the back of her head. "Even if I know I could move away any day. I really fell in love with this town. I wish Aunty would just settle down for once." 

Hearing this made his heart beat a bit faster. He wanted to steal a kiss so much. He wanted to let her know his feelings but the fear of being rejected sewn his lips shut. Rejection would hurt a thousand times more than loving from a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here one more chapter done I hope you enjoy it. If you have a sec plz give me a review of what you think so far. This is my very first fanfic and I am terrified I would not do well. Plz, give some comments if you love this story. Stuff is gonna heat up soon. So get ready for some sugar. Let just say the hero would want to add a jockstrap underneath their costume… (evil laughs)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: well first chapter done. I know it pretty much like the original. Did you get the batman easter egg? It is my first time writing a “spin-off"... well it is also my first fanfic ever so I don’t really know to what point it considers spinoff and fleshed out a story. Plus, the original is just so good who would like to destroy such a masterpiece. Anyhoo I hope you like plz leave a comment and if you got any ideas to make it better, I’d be happy to read them. We never know when writer’s block is going to strike.


End file.
